The Truth Will Set You Free
by Mara.of.Naamah
Summary: This story takes place after 'Dead in the Family'. Sookie processes the things that have happened and move forward with her life.
1. Revelation

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 1 - Revelation**

When Eric said we would make up for lost time, he wasn't kidding. It had been days since I've seen him, and it felt like weeks since we had _been_ together. I was glad that my faerie cousin Claude had moved back into his own house yesterday, because Eric and I didn't make it past the kitchen table after he first arrived. Neither Eric nor I could get undressed fast enough. The bond between us, combined with the time that had passed since the last time, we were like an inferno. After Eric reached his happy moment right as I did (for the second time), he had the presence of mind to carry me to the bedroom. I still hadn't quite caught my breath.

"It's been too long, lover." He growled as he laid me on the bed. He slid in bed beside me, head propped on his elbow.

"Mm hmm." I responded, still unable to speak.

He kissed my lips, my face, my neck and made his way down my body. When he slipped his tongue into my happy place I moaned. He was very gentle, which I appreciated him having just thoroughly ravished me not ten minutes ago. I was at the brink of completion when he was ready to go again, and he moved his lips back up my body to meet mine. I started to protest when he smoothly slid into me, to the hilt. I moaned again. He was slow this time, keeping his rhythm at slow precise motions. I wanted release, and this was amazing torture.

"Please?" I begged, and he knew what I wanted.

"This?" He replied as he picked up the pace.

"Oh yes."I moaned and he kept going. Every nerve was on fire. I had never wanted anything more that I wanted him right now.

"Bite me." He moaned, offering me the inside of his wrist, as his torso moved to bring me to climax.

I was so lost in the moment it took me a few seconds to process what he had asked. "No," I breathed, working my body in tandem with his.

"Bite me." He growled thrusting with more force.

I gasped with pleasure. "No." I responded, my voice more firm, as I turned my face away from his waiting wrist.

"I want you to, wife of mine." Eric responded with a touch of annoyance in his voice. He thrust harder, not quite hurting me but with more force than was entirely pleasurable.

"I don't want to." I responded, slowing my body to a stop. Eric's voice and continued request tempering my arousal. Eric stopped as well, though he was still inside of me.

"Our bond is waning; you must drink from me, my wife." He stated, stroking my face with his hand, leaving his wrist only centimeters from my lips.

Now I was getting angry. "Of all the things that I must do, Eric, drinking your blood is not one of them at this moment. And I'm ok with our bond waning." Eric's expression didn't change, but his eyes flashed with anger for a second.

"You are mine!" he nearly snarled, anger having replaced the lust in his voice. "You are my wife. We are bonded. It must not be allowed to diminish."

That was it. I was no longer in the mood, for the love we had just been sharing. I pulled myself out from under Eric. He stayed where he was, but he allowed me to move something that with his strength and speed he could have prevented me from doing, if he had the inclination.

"I love you Eric, but I am my own. I decide my life. I am your wife by a trick on your part not a vow on mine. I am ok with our blood bond being a little weaker, it's not like it has disappeared or could even be described as weak, it's just a little weaker than it had been. I am human, you know, and I like feeling like it." I told him. I was truly angry now. Of all the people; or vampires, in the world who would understand not wanting to be controlled, not wanting to be under someone else's sway, it should be Eric.

"Sookie you are mine! I have waited for you, made you my lover, wed you, and we are bonded. I love you, and you will not continue to trivialize this. You are my wife. I am your husband. Our bond is waning, and needs to be restored. Drink!" he demanded before biting his wrist and offering it to me.

I jumped off the bed before his wrist reached my lips, but he blood was dripping onto the bedspread. "I will not." I told him, my voice cold and almost shaking with anger. "I am, and want to continue being my own person, separate from you. I need that. I will not take any more of your blood. Besides, the more of your blood I drink, the higher the possibility you might change me by accident, or have you forgotten?" I shot back, close to sounding like a petulant child.

Eric's eyes held my gaze, but he didn't respond. I couldn't read his mind if I wanted to, but I didn't need my extra ability to know what he was thinking. My stomach knotted, the color drained from my face, and a wave of defiance mingled with a bit of shame hit me through the bond. He hadn't forgotten at all. It wasn't his main purpose in trying to get me to drink – that truly was him wanting to strengthen our blood bond, but he wouldn't mind if that little side effect presented itself.

"You…" I accused, but couldn't finish the sentence, I was too horrified.

Before I could blink he was standing in front of me. He slid his arms around my waist, and looked down into my eyes. "I love you Sookie. I never want to lose you."

I was too shocked to speak, though if I could have, he probably would not have appreciated the responses that were running through my head. We stood there unmoving for several minutes, I was still so stunned.

"Sookie?" Eric broke the silence, snapping me out of stupor I was in.

Without dropping my eyes from his I responded, "Your invitation has been rescinded."

Eric's face betrayed his surprise, and through our bond I could feel his anger and his anguish rolling off him in waves. "Sookie, don't do this! You are my wife!" he demanded, as he walked backwards toward the front door. "Sookie!" he called as he got to the front door, and opened it. I walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and nearly collapsed onto the floor.

I didn't hear the door close, but through the bond Eric was so concerned with, I felt his departure. I also felt the rage and despair that was coursing through Eric's system in response to my dismissal. When I felt he had completely departed. I pulled on a t-shirt and crawled into bed, leaving our clothes on the kitchen floor, to be cleaned up in the morning.

I was too upset to fall asleep right away. I was devastated. I hadn't been this hurt since I found out that Bill, my first love, had courted me, been ordered to seduce me, as a mission from his Queen. Eric had promised he would never turn me, never change me even if I was so near death that I would die if he didn't. I had made it clear that I didn't want to be a vampire, and he had agreed he would not take my human life from me. I guess he thought that if it happened by 'accident' it wouldn't count as breaking a promise, or a lie, or whatever. I felt so betrayed. I didn't know what to do, my thought running in dark and broken hearted circles until I was finally able to fall asleep.


	2. Break Up

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 2 - Break Up**

I woke in the morning with the puffy eyes of someone who had cried themselves to sleep. I didn't feel too rested though, having spent more time tossing and turning than sleeping. In the light that filtered in through the window, my room looked empty. Or maybe it wasn't so much that it looked empty, as it felt empty- like I did. Somewhere in the night my mind filtered through the complicated relationship that Eric and I have had since we met. If Eric had truly loved me, or at least loved me the way I wanted to be loved, he would want me to be happy more that he would want something for himself. I would never be happy as a vampire. I was human, mostly, and truly wanted to stay that way. Eric may say he loves me and he may truly believe it, but his version of love is not enough for me; at least not anymore.

My shift at Merlotte's didn't start until evening, so I had the whole day to myself. My bedroom wasn't the only room that seemed empty. As I walked into the kitchen to start the coffee, a fresh wave of tears burst from my eyes as I saw the piles of clothes Eric and I had left on the floor last night, before everything went so wrong. I wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my t-shirt as I waited for the coffee to brew. I took my coffee out to the porch, as I did on morning that the weather was nice. I hoped the sun would help lighten my mood because I was sad, and hurt, and angry from the revelations of last night. I also felt drained, because I was laying in bed not sleeping last night Eric's utter fury (and there was no other word to describe it) drained my energy through the bond.

The damned blood bond! Sometimes it was exhilarating; like during sex when I could feel my passion and lust, as well as his. It made everything steamier, and raised everything to a level that was previously unimaginable. Sometimes it was sweet, the way just being physically close to him could cause something inside of me to relax that I didn't even know was tense, or on the rare occasion that Eric would have more tender feelings for me and I could sense them. But a lot of times it was just annoying. Eric was 6'5 of pure Viking, vampire. He had a temper and was easy to anger as well as annoy, and I often felt this through the bond, especially as of late with the new regime taking over. Today the stupid blood bond was just annoying. Not truly annoying while Eric is dead to the world in his day sleep; but annoying the being yoked to him in a tangible way even if I didn't want to be. Eric had never said it was such but a conversation with Andre, the former Queen of Louisiana's second in command, also gave me the distinct impression that blood bonds should give the vampire who was in one the ability to physically control the human they were bonded to. A lot of those nuances (got to love the word-a-day calendar) didn't work on me, but I was afraid that if the bond was stronger maybe it would. Eric the high-handed control freak would love that.

How much could I really trust Eric? I knew he wouldn't hurt me, at least not physically. I also knew that the blood bond and our 'marriage' was to protect me from other vampires, but it wasn't all just to protect me. Before we were involved I used to think Eric was annoying, but at least you knew where you stood with him. He made it clear from the get go he wanted me. In order to get me though, it was one trick after another. He took a bullet for me while I was with Bill for the purpose of convincing me to suck the bullet from his chest and ingest even just a few drops of his blood in the process. The bullet would have pushed itself out as he healed, but no – he wanted his blood in my system. He wanted to start this damned blood bond, even while my heart belonged to another. More recently he sent his day man with a package he asked me to present to him, and naïve me did just that. How was I to know that in the vampire world it only took the presenting, and acceptance of a ceremonial knife to constitute a marriage? I wasn't, and that was by Eric's design. He did what he thought was in my best interest – for his best interest, and it seems like he would just do it again. He would encourage me to drink from him and hope I would turn. I would never forgive him if changed me, but it sometimes happened by accident. Amelia had reminded me to be careful of that before she left to go back to New Orleans.

Amelia! Of course! As if a light bulb had clicked on over my head, I had a great idea. Amelia might be able to help me out with this situation. She told me she would discuss with Octavia – her mentor, how they might find a way to break the blood bond. Maybe they had already found something. I pulled out my cell phone to call her – the red one Eric had given me when he smashed my previous one. I dialed her number as I made a mental note to get a new phone.

"Hey Sookie," Amelia answered. "How are you?" she asked with in an upbeat voice.

"Hey Amelia. Not so good actually," I told her, fighting back the tears again. I didn't realize how much I truly missed her, but now with what was going on with Eric, it really made itself apparent to me.

Amelia sounded truly empathic when she responded, "Oh no, what's wrong?"

"Long story short, I guess I broke up with Eric last night." I half sobbed. "Tell me everything!" she replied in a way that assured me I had her undivided attention. I told her about him wanting me to drink, and his response when I didn't, the fight, and me telling him to leave. It took longer than I expected, as I was crying.

"Oh, honey!" Amelia responded when I was done. "I wish I was there to give you a big hug. It will be ok." She told me in voice that was meant to help reassure and soothe me. "I know it's rough right now, but if he doesn't respect your wishes, than you did the right thing. No matter how gorgeous he is." She threw in, in an attempted to lighten the mood. It worked and a laughed for a second.

"Yeah. I have really bad luck with men I guess. I get the hot but messed up ones." I told her trying to cheer myself up a bit.

"Don't worry, Sookie, you'll find the right one someday. Just keep in mind, all of them are the wrong ones until you find the right one." She told me. I laughed. "Thanks for the great revelation Amelia." "Anytime," she responded.

"So, have you and Octavia found anything out about how I can get out of the bond?" I asked her. Not 100% sure I was ready for an affirmative answer. I was in luck though, "We have found some things, but nothing concrete. We think we're getting close to an answer though. I'll let you know as soon as we come up with something," she told me.

"Thanks Amelia." I told her meaning it.

"No problem. It's what friends are for. Let me know if you need anything else, and you know I'm always here to talk." She told me. I thanked her, and we said our goodbyes before I hung up the phone.

I looked down, and while we had been on the phone longer than I had realized, I still had a few hours before I would have to get ready for work. My coffee mug was empty, so I took it into the kitchen and rinsed it before setting it into the sink. I stared at the piles of clothes on the floor, and decided I wasn't going to let this bring me down. I have made it through far worse things than breaking up with someone I loved. I had been hurt worse both physically and mentally, and I was going to be strong. I grabbed an apple from the counter and started to eat it as I collected to clothes and took them to the hamper in my bedroom. I grabbed a book from off my nightstand, a mystery, and took it to the couch to read until I had to get ready for work.

It was busy at Merlotte's when I arrived, which suited my mood just fine.

"Thank goodness you're here, we're swamped," Holly said by way of greeting. She smiled at me as she carried a tray with food and drinks past me. I smiled back. "I'll just let Sam know I'm here, and I'll get to it." I responded.

Spending the afternoon reading had relaxed me enough that I was able to put my shields up with little effort, and if my smile was plastered on a little more stiffly than was natural, it wasn't an unaccustomed sight to most of the patrons. Though as the night wore on and I got into the swing of the busy evening, my true smile occasionally made an appearance.

Through the bond I could feel when Eric rose for the night. He was still enraged, but he was working to get a handle on his emotions, it seemed as if he were now just seething. I didn't have much time to reflect on that, and pushed the connection we shared to the back of my mind when Antoine called one order after another up.

When the bar cleared out some leaving us a little less busy, Sam called me over to the bar. "Are you doing ok, Cher?" He asked me. My smile faded, I thought I had done a good job at staying ok, and in the moment, and I told Sam as much. He was taken aback "You misunderstand me, Sookie. I'm asking because I'm concerned. You're doing fine. I just know you, and I can smell tears on you a bit."

"I just had a rough night, is all." I told him, not wanting to go into detail. Sam would know eventually, but I didn't want to go there tonight. It was too fresh. Sam put his arms around me, giving me a hug, I didn't realize I needed. We stood there for a moment, before I felt a rush of rage run through me. Confused I went to take a step back from Sam, but before I could move, I heard a voice colder than ice from behind me.

"Remove your hands from my wife, shifter." Of course Eric had come tonight, and walked in right at this moment. Sam let go, but I could feel the anger from him as well. The bar got quiet when Eric spoke, not that he yelled, but his tone seemed to have killed most of the conversations that were taking place.

"Eric. I'm at work. Please go." I said trying to keep my anger in check, not wanting to make any more of a scene than there already was.

"We need to speak, wife of mine." He told me in the same chilly tone, he previously used.

I didn't appreciate him coming into the bar, interrupting my working, and I was beyond tired of being called his wife. "I made my feelings clear last night, Eric. There is nothing more to say." I said firmly. "I don't want to be with you anymore. Please don't make this more difficult," I whispered, hoping the whole bar would go back to whatever they were doing before Eric had walked in. Eric's face twitched almost imperceptibly. I felt a ripple of anguish, before it was replaced with defiance.

"You are my wife. We will talk." Eric demanded. At this point Sam stepped in "Eric, Sookie said she didn't want to talk. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Stay out of this, Shifter." Eric growled, not taking his eyes from mine.

"Eric, go." I breathed, fighting back the tears. I cried when I was angry, and when I was embarrassed, both of which I was feeling right now. With my head held high, I turned and walked towards Sam's office, not sparing Eric another glance. I could feel when he left a few minutes later. I wasn't surprised when the office door opened and Sam came in.

"A rough night, huh?" He asked, shaking his head. I started to tell him I wasn't up to hearing it, but he waved me silent. "I'm not judging, Cher. I'm just sorry that it didn't work out the way you wanted, and that he upset you tonight. You mean the world to me Sookie, and I just want you to be happy." He told me. I could tell he wanted to give me a hug. "You know I'm here if you need me." He told me as he walked past me and out the door, leaving me alone in his office.


	3. Judith

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 3 - Judith**

I had taken my 15 minute break in Sam's office, and spent that time putting up my shields. After Eric's scene I was thrown so off guard they had been in shambles, but they were in place though not too strong as I emerged from his office. It was after mid-night, and I would only be working for a couple more hours, so I grinned and bared it. When I walked back into the bar I was assaulted with thought of the patrons, who pretended they weren't all staring at me.

_What has that girl gone and gotten herself into this time. _

_She used to be such a good girl, and now she is always around angry looking Vampires, it's just not right!_

_Poor Sookie. I hope Eric leaves her alone. Can't he see what he's doing to her? Jason's been trying to accept their relationship, but really that guy just isn't good enough for her._

The last thought was my brother's best-friend, and Holly's fiancé Hoyt Fortenberry. He was always a sweet guy, and I'm glad he and Jason made up. I smiled at him as I walked by, silently thanking him for being exactly what he looked like – a true southern gentleman.

When my shift was over and we had finished the closing prep for the night, I headed home. I could tell through the bond that Eric was still in Shreveport, probably at Fangtasia, but I wasn't surprised when I saw Pam's car in my driveway. She was sitting on the porch swing waiting for me. Yay, I thought to myself. I hadn't even shut the door to my car, when Pam started, "You know, for my favorite breather, you are making things rather difficult." She told me in a matter of fact way, drawing out the word difficult, so I would receive the full effect of her displeasure.

"Gee whiz Pam, and my goal in life was to help ease your mind." I shot back, too annoyed to keep my sarcasm in check.

"My, my. Aren't we a little bit testy tonight?" Pam responded, as I opened the front door and walked into the house. I had not rescinded Pam's invitation to enter, yet, so she followed me into the house.

"I imagine you are here, at your Master's beck and call?" I asked, ignoring her comment. Of course I was testy, there was no need to respond.

Not one to mince words, Pam responded. "Yes, I am her at Eric's request. He wanted me to remind you of the precarious situation you are in. You are still his wife, Sookie, whether you like that or not." I started to protest but she put a hand up to wave me silent. "With your public dismissal of him this evening, if it were to reach, say, Victor he might again forget about your marriage, and try to harm you outright. After Bruno and Corinna I'm sure he's already formulating another plot to kill you. You may now have given him a way to do it in the open, if you don't return to Eric."

I hadn't thought about that. My 'marriage' to Eric had at least to some degree protected me from the Vampires who wanted to harm me. Though the only reason they wanted to harm me was to get to Eric, so I guess it was king of a wash. At this moment I didn't care though. What was the point of having Eric protect me from others, just so that he could keep me where he wanted, which was under him in every way possible. "I appreciate the reminder Pam, but I am through with Eric; now and forever. He doesn't respect me and you can't have a real relationship or real love like that." I explained. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm both mentally and physically exhausted and would like to get to sleep."

"You'll regret this." Pam responded, her voice cold and ominous as he stood up from the table and walked out the front door.

I let the loneliness wash over me, as Pam left. She hadn't come to tell me that Eric loved me or needed me. She had come to try to scare me back to him, and I wasn't going to let it work. Did Eric love me at all? I was beginning to doubt it. I wasn't going to ponder the mysteries of Eric and I tonight though, I was tired. I changed into an old night gown, pulled the elastic from my hair, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I was out within 5 minutes.

When I woke in the morning I felt refreshed. I had the day off, and I decided to take care of some of the mundane chores around the house that I had been neglecting. The laundry needed washed, and the kitchen floor needed mopping. It looked to be a nice day out, so I could water Gran's rose bushes, and even get a little sun. The prospect of sunbathing made me smile and rise from my bed with extra vigor.

When I was ready to head outside I changed into a green string bikini that had an exotic flower embroidered on the left triangle of the top. I opened the front door to walk out to the lawn, but I saw an envelope at my feet, so I stopped. When I picked it up, I knew the handwriting and the scent immediately. "Bill." I breathed. Not knowing how I felt.

Bill had recently been quite ill, near death in fact, due to an injury he received saving my life. Two rather deranged Fairies Neave and Lochlan, had tortured me for hours. I still had the scars (both the kind you can see, and the kind you can't) to prove it. I had wanted to die, and would have, had Bill and Niall not saved me. Neave's teeth were sharp as daggers and capped with silver and she had bit Bill, poisoning his blood before he was able to kill her. For some unfathomable reason Eric had not given Bill is blood, which surely would have helped him heal faster, but instead Bill continued to deteriorate, the silver eating at him. I finally couldn't deal with it anymore, and contacted his 'sister' Judith. The other vampire created by his Maker- Lorena, as her blood would be able to heal Bill. Earlier this week he had left another letter at my door, letting me know that her blood, freely given, had already helped him heal a great deal. The letter also indicated that Judith had been taken with my kindness, and would like to meet me. I was glad that Judith had come to Bill's aid when I had e-mailed her, so I tried to repress the unkindness I felt towards her at the end of our meeting. She had agreed to help Bill, and when she found that Lorena had met her final death and could no longer interfere, she was positively alight at the prospect of seeing Bill. She very nearly flew out my door, and I would imagine into his arms. I hadn't realized she had feeling for him, and I wondered if they were shared. I had no right to be jealous of any sort, and should only be happy that Bill had been healed, but the idea that they would be 'catching up' (as Bill had worded it in his previous note) put knots in my stomach.

I opened the envelope and removed the letter.

"Dearest Sookie – I knew you would be asleep at the late hour I will have delivered this to you, so I am leaving you this note, instead of knocking. I would like to thank you again for reaching out to Judith on my behalf. I have nearly healed completely, and I wouldn't have if it wasn't for your kind heart.

"Judith truly would like to speak with you more, and I would like to show in person what your compassion had done for me. Would you please do me the honor of joining Judith and I this evening? I will understand if you will be working, but if not, I would appreciate the pleasure of your company. Love, Bill."

'Joining Judith and I' Yeah, that was at the top of my list of things I want to do today, see Bill Compton with the never aging doppelganger of his wife, who I could tell is in love with him. But I couldn't help myself from wanting to see him. He had been so frail when I had seen him last. I didn't want to think of him like that. And it was I who sent Judith to him. I should be happy that he was moving on, finding happiness. I had Eric, though had truly being in the past tense now. The effect was the same though, I had moved on, and Bill should as well. We were still friend so I should support him, so I would go over this evening. I definitely wouldn't be staying long, but I would go.

The day passed fairly quickly. I was able to get all the cleaning that I had been putting off done. The laundry was finished. I found an empty box in the attic and put Eric's laundered clothes in it, as well as the few items he had left at my house. I would take the box to his house during the day, and leave it on his porch. I felt a little better today about the whole thing, and I even managed not to cry – though I came dangerously close. The tears would be wasted, and I finally had to admit that Eric truly wasn't worth it.

The sun was setting and I knew Bill and Judith would be awaking soon. I shuddered to think they would be waking together, but it was none of my business, I kept telling myself, and as long as Bill is happy, I am happy for him, or at least I was trying to be. It was still warm out, so I decided to wear a sun dress. The top was a halter. It was salmon colored; a shade between orange and pink, and it made my tan look warmer. I left my hair down, and slid on a pair of white thong sandals. I dabbed on just a bit of lip gloss – I wasn't trying to dress up necessarily, just look nice to visit company.

By the time I was ready it was full dark, and I knew Bill would be up. I could also feel Eric through the bond. He wasn't as angry today, more resigned, though I knew his bad temper about the situation between us was far from over. I pushed Eric to the back to my mind though. I wanted to remain positive for my second meeting with Judith, and my first meeting with _Judith and I_, I thought sourly. I plastered on a smile and then realized that I didn't want to seem fake, not to Bill who had done so much for me, so I would just walk into this with an open mind, and leave them to each other as soon as I could.

I walked through the graveyard separating the Compton and the Stackhouse properties. I knew the way by heart, and could easily have done it blindfolded. I walked this way so many times while I was dating Bill, even though we broke up over a year ago, I still knew the way. It took only a few minutes to be standing on his porch, knocking on the front door.

Bill opened it, and greeted me with a warm smile. I couldn't help but return it. He looked wonderful. His skin was no longer the ash color it had been last time I saw him, but returned to its natural luminescent white. He looked strong and hale, like soldier or a farmer, both of which he was before he became a Vampire. He was wearing black slacks, and a dark grey button down shirt. He looked every bit the southern gentleman. His hair no longer looked flat and dull, and his eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and if his eyes were any indication, he had a very magnificent soul.

"Come in Sookie." He told me, opening the door more widely, and holding out his arm to motion me in.

"Thank you Bill. You look great!" I told him, meaning it.

"Yes, Judith has had a wonderful effect on me." He explained. It took a great amount of effort to not let me smile fall hearing that.

"I'm very glad." I responded not sure how much I meant it. I'm glad her blood had cured him, but I wasn't sure how I felt about the rest.

At this point Judith joined us, having come from the kitchen. She had two bottles of TruBlood in her hands. "Sookie. Good evening! I'm so glad that you could join us." She said with honest warmth in her voice.

"Hey." I said trying to mirror her tone. "I'm glad I could come. Bill is looking so much better. Thank you!" I told her.

"No, it's me who should be thanking you. You freed us from Lorena. Bill told me the whole story. You are so very brave. I'm in your debt. Also, helping Bill is a reward unto itself. I'm just sorry I didn't come sooner." Judith told me. The knots in my stomach continued to turn, my smile didn't falter, much.

"Have a seat," Bill offered. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine for now, thank you." I responded taking a seat on the couch. Judith took a seat beside me, and Bill took a seat across from us.

"Bon Temps is really lovely, have you lived here long?" Judith asked me, with what sounded like sincere interest. I responded that I had, and told her the story of my people, and how we had lived here for over 100 years. Bill agreed, allowing that he had met my ancestors when Bon Temps was barely a stop, much less a town. The conversation stayed light and flowed freely. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, to sit here with them talking, and I was actually enjoying myself a bit. It was beginning to get late though, and I was getting tired. I knew I would need to excuse myself soon to go home. Judith could sense the conversation winding down. "Bill, I have a gift for Sookie. Would you mind looking in my room?" she asked him. Bill smiled at us and walked up the stairs. I was relieved when I saw that he didn't enter his bed room, but one of the guest rooms, to retrieve whatever it was.

When Bill was out of sight, Judith slid closer to me. She leaned forward, and breathed in my ear "There is something for you in the room I am staying, but that is not the gift I plan to give you." It was so quiet, I knew Bill couldn't hear her, and for a moment I was scared. I tensed, but before I could move away she continued. "Bill loves you. You said when we first met that you did not love him, but I do not believe that is the case. I care for Bill, and am attracted to him, but as a gift to you, I didn't act on it. This took great self restraint on my part. Bill is an amazing man, be worthy of him." She said and slid back to the other side of the couch.

I was surprised and taken a bit aback, but Judith was smiling as if nothing had happened when Bill came out of the room and down the stairs holding a bouquet of flowers. It was a dozen red and white calla lilies and they were beautiful. I did not have to fake a smile or feign appreciation; it was a wonderful and thoughtful gift. "They are gorgeous, thank you so much! I had a nice evening, and enjoyed talking to you" I told her meaning it. She inclined her head, as vampires do. I took the flowers from Bill, and our hands brushed. I shock traveled up my arm- a shock of what I didn't know, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to pull away or not. Bill just smiled and stepped back.

"Thank you Sookie. As you can see, I am nearly back to normal; I doubt that the difference is even perceptible to any but myself. I truly appreciate what you have done for me." He told me.

"I just couldn't see you hurting anymore. I couldn't bear it." I said shuttering for a second at the memory of the pallor of his skin, the effort of his movements, the can he needed in order to walk last time I saw him. I shook my head and the thoughts away, and smiled at him. "You are a great friend, Bill. I am lucky to have you in my life." I told him meaning it.

"And I, you." He responded with longing. "Would you like for me to walk you home?" he asked, the picture of hospitality, and gentlemanly behavior, neither of which I was used to as of late, having spent so much time with Eric.

I smiled at him. "No, thank you. I think I can manage." I told him before I took my leave.


	4. Bill

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 4 - Bill**

I lay in bed that night, thinking about Judith said to me. 'Bill loves you.' I knew that. He told me that somewhat recently. Of course, he didn't really need to say the words. Bill saved my life. Bill rescued me from torture. I was calling in my mind for Eric, but it was Bill who responded. He was poisoned rescuing me. This could be chalked up to orders, but near death from the poisoning he received and Neave's hands (or teeth as it were) Bill shielded me from the following attack by the fairy prince Breandan. Bill protected me from Breandan, and killed him in doing so. He was willing to die to save me.

'You said when we first met that you did not love him, but I do not believe that is the case.' Of course I loved Bill. He was my first love in every way imaginable. Even after all we had been through together, the deception, the evasion, the heartbreak, he would always have a piece of my heart. But I wasn't still _in love_ with him. Was I? I had been with Eric. Would I have gone to Eric, if I was still in love with Bill? Seeing Bill with Selah had bothered her. She had been jealous of a sorts. Judith's return to Bill elicited a feeling of dislike for a woman, vampire, she didn't know. Yes, I was jealous of Judith. I was covetous of her happiness with Bill, or at least the happiness I had imagined she shared with Bill.

'Bill is an amazing man, be worthy of him.' The way she spoke the words didn't come off as an insult to me. She wasn't trying to say I wasn't good enough, it seemed like she just thought Bill was so wonderful that he deserves the best. There was so much there though. He deceived me from the moment we met. He was sent to enthrall me by his Queen for my talent, to seduce me if he had to. If I were being honest with myself though, he didn't have to seduce me. I went to him willingly. I fell in love with him of my own accord, even if his reason for meeting me was based on lies. It took me a long to realize it but what we had, had been real. Truly Bill had loved me.

Until Lorena. He left me for Lorena. He cheated on me with Lorena. He had wanted to leave me with money. He wanted to set me up financially when he left, like some kind of kept woman. I hadn't truly understood until recently though what the compulsion to respond to your maker was like. I felt Eric's maker's pull on him through the blood bond we shared. He told me that if his maker Appius Livius Ocella had requested him to have sex, or ordered him to kill Pam, or Me for that matter, that he would have to do it. Even if would haunt him for the rest of eternity. Lorena had called him away, as his maker. He had no choice. He fought it, and she tortured him for it. He would not give her my name even through the torture. He was willing to die a painful death to protect me.

I began to cry. Why couldn't I have seen it then? I was so hurt, my heart so broken. Maybe because he was my first, and I was a woman grown before I met him. I hadn't had the experience of relationships before. My temper and pride didn't help either. I refused to listen when he tried to explain. I didn't want to forgive him, because he had shattered the happiness I had finally found. It wasn't his fault though, and I could see that now. Why couldn't I have listened then?

Looking back, I could see every injury I had made against him. First in not listening when he explained. Not trusting his judgment when it came to Eric and his intentions. Every time I got mad at him for responding to a situation as if he wasn't human –he wasn't, he was vampire. The times I had sent him away, rescinded his invitation from my home. The day he walked in on me and Sam kissing. The smell of Eric on my skin. I couldn't stand simply seeing him sitting with Selah, what if I could smell her on him? The thought revolted me, and I began to cry again. I had wronged him in so many ways. Even if I wanted to be worthy of him, I couldn't see how. My stubbornness and my pride pushed him away.

Anger filled me as I remember that it wasn't just my foolhardiness, but also Eric that pushed him away. He couldn't bear to see my face, to witness the pain forcing Bill to tell me the truth about coming to Bon Temps had caused me. I refused to watch the consequence of his actions. My heart had been ripped from my chest, and Eric had made sure of it, so that I would never be able to love Bill again (something he admitted later). Eric had designs on me since he first saw me, when I belonged to Bill in every way that mattered. And now, with the stupid 'marriage' he had tricked me into, he has made Bill, or any other man for that matter, unattainable to me.

Amelia would be proud of my self-awareness tonight. My friend didn't think I was true enough to myself, or gave myself enough credit. I guess it came with spending my life hearing everyone else in my head; it didn't leave much room for me in there. All this self-knowledge though did nothing more than break my heart anew. I forgave Bill, I love Bill, I am in love with Bill, and I am bonded to Eric, the self same man that had been trying to take me from Bill since the inception of our relationship.

"Sookie?" I heard my name called by a familiar cold voice. I left my bed to find the voice, which was coming from the porch. I opened the door, my eyes still swollen with tears.

"Bill?" I whispered, not believing he was truly there.

"Sookie!" Bill exclaimed, seeing my so undone. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh Bill, I'm so sorry!" I blurted out, burying my face in his chest. His arms surrounded me in and instant holding me to him, and he stroked my hair.

"Sookie, it's alright, I'm here." He told me. He put his hand under my chin, and tilted my face up. His eyes were full of longing as he looked into mine. He kissed me, and I responded melting into him. The kiss started very tender and sweet but quickly became more. Our lips moved with hunger and passion, everything he offered I took and returned. He swept me up in his arm, not breaking our kiss and purposefully walked me to my bedroom. He swept his free hand over the Kleenex on the bed, brushing them to the floor, before he carefully lay down with me still in his arms.

"I love you. For always." Bill told me.

"I love you too!" I responded in earnest. "I'm so…" but Bill had put a finger to my lips to stop me.

"I know." He whispered into my ear, before he began to kiss down my neck. He pulled the long t-shirt I was wearing over my head. As I had been in bed, I was not wearing a bra, so my breasts were no longer obstructed. His kiss trailed down below first the right and then my left breast. He licked the curve of my left breast up to my nipple, which he then sucked into his mouth. He rubbed my right nipple with his thumb, until they were both hard, and I was feeling the liquid warmth spread through my body. He was being so gentle, there was no doubt that this wasn't going to just be sex- we were making love.

I unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled away from me long enough that I could strip him of it. It had been so long since I had seen his bare chest, he was magnificent. I began kissing his chest, running my hands along his sides and down his back. His hands moved down my body, stopping to caress the scars the torture had left on my body. I pulled away, a little self conscious.

"You are beautiful," he assured me. "All of you." And he kissed the dimple on my thigh that was left from the chunk that had been bitten out of it. His kisses moved up my thigh, and I sighed when he kissed the waiting mound that was only thinly covered by a pair of fuchsia panties. I knew his fangs were extended, but he was very careful not to hurt me or tear them as he pulled my panties down my thighs with his teeth.

When he moved back up to meet me I unzipped his black slacks and pushed them and the blue boxer briefs under them down in one movement. Once we were both undressed, we began kissing again this time with more determination. He poised himself above me, his weight barely resting on me. I guided his full arousal with my hand. "Now?" He asked with love written on his face. "Now," I responded not wanting to wait another second for him. I gasped when he entered me. "Oh Bill!" Is all I could say for a long time.

He was slow and methodical as his body moved against mine, bringing him deep into me again and again. He wanted this to last. We were relearning each other, and there was no need to rush. We had all night. We had the rest of my life. I responded to his every touch. My hips arched toward him each him each he gently thrust into me. It was amazing. It didn't take me long to come the first time, but we were far from done.

In one smooth motion, Bill moved from above me to behind me, and rolled me from my back to my side. I could feel his smooth, muscled chest on my back, while he slid his leg between mine, and entered me from behind. His arms were around me, holding me to him, stroking my breasts as our bodies moved as one. I could feel my climax building, and knew that his was on the horizon as well. We picked up the pace a little, eager to come together. The orgasm was so forceful I called out, as Bill growled "I love you."

"I love you too." I panted, before I was overcome with a fury the likes of which I had never felt.

Immediately I woke up, disoriented. I was in my bed, but I was alone and still surrounded by used Kleenex. The rage was coming through the bond with so much force, I was nearly sick. I ran to the bathroom just in case. I was so dismayed when I realized it was only a dream, I nearly started to cry. Before a tear could fall I heard I voice outside my bedroom window.

"SOOKIE!" the man bellowed. It was Eric, and his voice was filled with cold fury.

"Go away!" I called back weakly.

"SOOKIE! You are my wife. I demand to see you right now!" Eric nearly screamed. If I had any neighbors, he surely would have woken them all. As it was Bill was my only neighbor and he would be awake at this hour.

"What do you want Eric? It's the middle of the night." I called back, not haven gotten up off the bathroom floor.

"Who is there with you?" Eric demanded. I was confused and angry now.

"No one is here with me. I was sleeping until you woke me with the damned bond." I told him, walking over to the window. I lived in the woods, so my curtains were rarely drawn.

"I felt you through the bond, I felt passion and lust and love, and then release." He accused. "Invite me in!" He demanded though I could feel his anger abating.

"I was sleeping Eric. Dreaming. There is no one else here, which you can see. Now please go, I would like to go back to sleep, I have to work the early shift tomorrow." I told him.

"Were you dreaming about me?" He asked with a loaded smile. "You don't have to dream anymore, I am here, lover." He nearly purred, his anger gone now, and replaced with lust.

My eyes were cold. I was near tears once more, but turned my back to Eric so he couldn't see. "Goodnight." I told him, closing the curtains, so I could return to my bed without Eric's eyes on me. This time I did cry.


	5. Summoned

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 5 - Summoned**

When I woke in the morning I wasn't sure if I was ready to face the day, but it's not like I had a choice so I crawled out of bed. This morning I would definitely need coffee – not like there were really any morning when I didn't but today I could really use the caffeine. I made myself an egg and cheese sandwich on toast and ate it at the table while I sipped my coffee. I still had a few hours before I had to be at work, so I decided to take the box of Eric's stuff over to Shreveport. I would feel better with it out of my house and it would help make my decision clear to Eric.

I got ready for work before loading the box into my car and heading out. I sang with the radio and my spirits were brightened. I got to Eric's neighborhood in less time than I imagined and security waived me through. When I got to his house Eric's new day man was taking something in from the car which made me feel awkward just leaving the box on the porch. His name was Jeffery and his was much friendlier to me than his predecessor Bobby, who had passed away only a week before.

"Hey Sookie." He called out. "Come on in. Eric is sleeping, was there something you needed?" He asked.

"Hey Jeffery. I just needed to drop something off for Eric." I told him. I was apprehensive at leaving the box out where anyone could see. If Eric was one thing it was prideful. There were only so many insults that he would bear. After the public scene in Merlotte's and his actions last night I didn't want to push him over the edge. Why didn't I just toss the stuff? I thought to myself. But I knew the answer. I brought returned his things to him instead of just throwing them away because I too had my pride. I wanted to make my dismissal of him thorough, just as thorough as he had made his claim on me.

"You know where his room is." He said, walking off into another room.

It was late morning, so Eric would be in his day sleep. As his room was light tight he slept in a bed instead of a coffin when he was at home. I walked into his room and he was sleeping on his large bed. The royal blue sheets contrasted with his luminescent white skin. Eric preferred sleeping in the nude, and today the sheet covered precious little. His long blond hair obscured part of his face as he lay on his side. I had a pang of love. I truly had loved this beautiful man, but it simply wasn't enough.

Seeing this 6'5 Viking vampire laying there as vulnerable as a newborn baby reminded me of when I began to really fall for him. He was under a witch's spell which caused him to lose his memory and with it a lot of the less-than-charming parts of his personality. It turns out the spell that had been cast was to the effect that he would be close to his heart's desire and never know it. He had showed up running towards my house with no memory of himself. I was his heart's desire. He flipped between sexually harassing me and ignoring me, but it seems he loved me, in spite of some of his actions. He had offered to give up everything to stay with me, but I knew it would never work that way, and I was right.

I set the box on the floor by the door, and resisted the urge to go to him. I looked at Eric again and before I even realized it would, a tear slipped down my cheek. "Goodbye." I whispered before turning around to walk back down the stairs and out of his home. He had offered to make it my home too.

I was in my car and on my way to Merlotte's before the tears stopped. I didn't want to hurt Eric, but I wanted more. I would never be most important to Eric, or even all that close to it. He had too much going on in his life, and after 2000 years, Eric was what was most important to Eric. How could it be otherwise? I was glad I had been with him- we had some good times. I found love with him, for a while I found contentment. He had protected me to the best of his ability – though he also often put me in as much danger as he waved me from. And let's not forget the sex, the sex was amazing. Truly though, it was time to move on. It was time for me to let go.

Sam was in his usual spot behind the bar when I walked in.

"Good morning, Sookie" He called out while refilling the ice.

"Hey, Sam." I responded. The bar would be open in less than an hour for lunch. I went right away to clock in and start my prep duties. I was stocking my third napkin holder when someone walked in from the back. I realized she must be the new girl because she was wearing the Merlotte's uniform that was a pair of short black shorts, and a white boat neck shirt with 'Merlotte's' embroidered on it. She was just a bit shorter than me, with brown hair that had a natural reddish tone. She had pulled her hair up, but it was obviously wavy. Her complexion was fair, but not overly so and she had a smattering of freckles across her cheeks. Her eyes were a warm brown and slightly almond shaped. She was a bit more plump than me though not fat, just more curvy. Overall she would never be a model, but she was very pretty.

"Jenaveve, thanks for coming in." Sam greeted her with a smile. "Sookie, this is Jenaveve." He called over to me. "She's going to be working here now." He explained. I walked over and couldn't help but smile, hers was infectious.

_My first day! I'm so excited! I hope I do alright. I've never been a waitress or hostess or anything, but I think I'll be ok. I hope everyone likes me. I can only do my best, and be me though. That should be enough, hopefully._

I heard from her mind. I could hear her eagerness to please; she wanted to prove to Sam he didn't make a mistake with hiring her with no experience. I smiled at her and shook we shook hands, "Nice to meet you Jenaveve." I said.

"Nice to meet you too. It's Jena for short." She said warmly. "Will you be showing me around?" She asked.

"Sookie, would you take her under your wing today?" Sam asked. "I want her to learn from the best." He told me giving me a wry smile.

I laughed, "Of course Sam, anything for you!" I was still smiling when I rolled my eyes. He laughed too. "Well Jenna, come with me, we'll finish prepping before the customer get her." I told her. She followed me back to the table I was at and we prepared for the day ahead.

The day was pleasant and went by rather quickly. I was able to keep both my shields and my mood up. Jenna was a fast learner – far from perfect, but hard working and honestly friendly. Her smile was truly infectious and nearly the whole bar was in a good mood.

I learned that she had just turned 21, and moved to Renard Parish a month ago. She wanted to get out on her own, so she moved here and lives in one of the duplexes Sam owns and rents out. She was the youngest of five kids so she wanted to step out of the shadows of her siblings by making a life for herself. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life, but she knew she didn't want to be compared anymore to the doctor, lawyer, alcoholic, or beauty queen, who were her 3 older brothers and sister.

Our shifts ended at the same time and once our replacements arrived we each went our separate ways. I had really enjoyed talking to Jenna today. She was really sweet and seemed mature for her age. We seemed to click and so far we got along well. I needed more girl friends, especially human ones, so maybe this would be more than just having a new co-worker, maybe I could gain a friend in the bargain.

On the way home I stopped at the grocery store. I decided that I wanted to cook something special for myself tonight. I got a wonderful looking steak that was on sale, a potato, a green and red pepper, and an onion. I figured I would roast the vegetables together and broil the steak. I had some wonderful steak rub at home that Jason had brought over the last time we grilled at my house. I even got myself a bottle of wine, though tonight it was fruit girly wine – strawberry Arbor Mist. I know it's silly, but sometimes that's just what I wanted.

I was in a cheerful mood when I pulled down my driveway toward my house. Because it was already dark my security lights were on, making it much easier for me to carry the groceries in. The light was blinking on the machine, so I hit the button to play the message as I put the wine into the fridge and emptied the bags onto the counter.

"Hello, lover." Eric said in a voice that could only be described as seductive. Had his glamour worked on me, it's possible just hearing those two words would have made me jump into a car and race to him. As it was, they made my heart flutter. "I see you came by today. You only brought the one box." He said playfully dismayed. "If you let me help you this would go much faster. But if you're choosing to move in with me one box at a time, I will just have to be patient." The message said. "Of course I would have preferred waking to you in bed with me, but waking with your scent in my room was intoxicating. Come to me, lover." And the message ended.

I stood at the counter gaping for a moment. This was unexpected. Did Eric really not get it, or was he just changing his tactics? I was incredulous, but I snapped myself out of it. I wasn't going to let Eric agitate me right now, I was in too good a mood. He wasn't here, it was just a message, so it was easy to dismiss. I laughed. Eric- the unstoppable force of nature. I laughed again and returned to making dinner.

The food was good and the wine was sweet. I let myself relax and realized that I hadn't been truly relaxed in a long time; not since Eric's maker Appius and his 'brother' Alexei had appeared outside my bedroom window. Was it just weeks ago? It felt like much longer. I stopped myself. I was not going to think about them tonight. Tonight was for me to just be me. When I had cleaned the dishes I grabbed the mystery I had been reading, as I wasn't quite ready for anything in the romance department, and settled into the couch. A few chapters later I was ready for bed, and I was glad that I had a nice quiet night at home.

As I pulled back the covers to get into bed, I thought I saw someone in the woods. Bill to be precise. I went to the window, but no one was there. I sighed, and climbed under the covers. I wondered when Judith was leaving. Maybe I would visit him once his company was gone. I snuggled into my pillows and was asleep within minutes, and didn't wake until morning.

It was a few nights later when I saw Pam again. She was waiting by my car in the parking lot of Merlotte's. I sighed. I knew the last few days wouldn't last forever. It was a wonderful few days of being blissfully human. I was Sookie Stackhouse by day, barmaid by night; with no Vampires, Weres, or Fairies, and the only shifter in my life being Sam. Knowing it would eventually end didn't mean I liked it.

"Hello Sookie," Pam said blandly.

"Pam." I responded somewhat curtly.

"We have to go to Fangtasia tonight." Pam said. It was not a request or a demand, but a simple fact of life. She sounded almost bored.

"I'd really rather not." I told her, honestly.

"Your absence has been rather, conspicuous. Victor has been in town, and hasn't seen you with Eric." She told me.

I didn't see how that affected me, which I told her.

"Sookie, Victor has heard rumors that you and Eric have had a, what would you call it, a falling out. As Eric's wife, that should be impossible. No vampire would stand for that behavior from a human. If you are not protected by Eric, he will kill you. Even if he were to believe it would not hurt Eric, he would kill you as payback for Bruno and Corinna." She explained as if talking to a child. Maybe I was acting like a petulant child, but this whole situation still bothered me.

I sighed, accepting the truth of her words. "I need to go home and change." I told her, without much excitement.

"No need; I have a gift for you from Eric." She told me, handing me a large box.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told her, taking the box with me as I walked back into the bar.

"Sam, could I use your office for a minute to change?" I called.

He grinned at me. "Sure thing. You got a hot date?" He asked with his eye brow raised.

"Business visit to Fangtasia." I explained.

Sam's grin fell. "You want some company?" He asked. I could feel from him that he was worried. I couldn't hear his mind like other people because he was a shifter, I got wave of thought/feeling from him instead of words.

"I'll be alright." I smiled at him, almost my true smile. I walked into his office and opened the box. The dress was light purple, a shade too pink to be described as lavender. It was silk, sleeveless and had a plunging V-neck. When I removed it from the box I realized that Eric had included underwear, shoes, a small box that looked like it contained jewelry, and an envelope. I laid the dress on the back of Sam's chair, and opened the envelope.

"Lover- The dress is to show the world how lovely you are. The lace is for me to see tonight, though not for very long. –Eric"

There was no point in being exasperated, though I was. I would not have changed my bra and panties just for spite, but the ones I was currently wearing weren't really the kind to be worn under such a beautiful dress. I slid the dress on, and the cut was tailored. Though not overly clingy it wouldn't allow for too much movement. Or that's what I thought until I saw the rest. There dress ended an inch above my knees and there was a slit up the right side that was nearly 6 inches high, so I should have no problems walking. The shoes were strappy white heals, and I was glad that I had given myself a pedicure yesterday. I hadn't noticed before, but Eric had also included a vial of perfume. 'Obsession' I put it on, feeling better as I no longer smelled so much like smoke and hamburgers. I opened the jewelry box last. It had white gold diamond stud earrings, and a white gold Y necklace that had a diamond on each piece of the Y, and one tear drop shaped diamond that hung at the necklace's lowest point. The dress already offered a bit of a view of my ample cleavage and the necklace just accentuated it, the tear drop resting between my breasts, just inside. I thought about not wearing it, but I had to admit to myself, I looked good and the necklace was the icing on the cake. I pulled the elastic from my hair, brushing it out so that it was down but tidy and then I was ready to go.

Sam looked a little shocked when I walked by. I think he wanted to say something but he wasn't able to get anything out by the time I had kissed him on the cheek and darted out the door.

"Nice." Pam said, her lips turning up in the corner. She opened the door to her car, and waited for me to get into the passenger seat.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was in for, but it seemed I was on my way to find out.


	6. Fangtasia

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 6 - Fangtasia**

The car ride to Fangtasia was quiet. The radio was off, and neither Pam nor I had anything pertinent to say. I let my mind wander as I watched the lights we passed.

"He's doing this for you." Pam said out of nowhere.

"So I've heard," was my only response. The silence was undisturbed for the rest of the ride.

We pulled behind Fangtasia parked in the employee parking area. Before we walked through the door, Pam stopped me. "Don't let your silly human feelings make you forget, Victor must see you as Eric's rightful wife." She turned away before I could respond and we headed into the bar.

Eric was sitting at a circular booth towards the back. It might as well have been his throne, with the eyes of almost every person in Fangtasia on him. Next to him was Victor Madden who was wearing an Armani suit, something I had come to expect from him. His black hair was short and curly, just like it had been when I had first seen him standing in my front yard- having come for Eric, just like it would be for eternity. Victor was the lieutenant in charge of Louisiana for Felipe de Castro king of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas. He looked more like a GQ model than a lieutenant, had impeccable manners, and on at least one occasion tried to have me assassinated. This night was going to be just lovely.

"Sookie. You look absolutely mouthwatering." Eric said. He smiled and his fangs were showing- a sign that he was pleased to see me. The gesture was unnecessary as I already knew how excited he was thanks to our bond. "Please come join us, wife of mine." He said warmly. Of course this wasn't truly a request.

"Victor." I inclined my head by way of greeting, as I slid in next to Eric. Pam had taken the seat next to Victor.

"It's lovely to see you, Mrs. Northman." Victor responded with a smile. I almost protested but Eric pinched my arm under the table effectively cutting me off. I realized after his smile twitched almost imperceptibly that he was testing me, and I was glad I had kept silent.

"And you." I responded.

Eric and Victor returned to talking business, and a waitress in the typical gaudy black dress took my order. I knew I wouldn't be driving so I asked for a martini. Bored and annoyed at having to be there, I wondered how long until I could leave without it being unseemly. Much to my chagrin I actually felt relieved sitting here next to Eric. At this moment, I truly hated the blood bond we shared. I wanted to be free of him, but our blood bond betrayed me as part of me was just content to sit next to him. As if on cue Eric put his arm around me and started lightly stroking my neck. I wanted to argue, but nothing had changed. Victor was still there on the other side of Eric, waiting to see if I truly belonged to him. I glanced at Eric, and though he was listening to Victor, he smiled at me as though he were a fox who had ensnared a rabbit; which at this point seemed a rather apt analogy.

I smiled at Eric, "Would you excuse me?" I said to the table, employing the good southern manners my Gran had instilled in me, even though I would rather have told them all to Fuck off. Eric looked at me inquisitively. "I need to go to the ladies room." I informed him in a whisper.

"Would you like for me to join you my lover?" He asked seductively.

He never gave up. I rolled my eyes and slid out of the booth. Through the bond I pushed annoyance toward Eric so he wouldn't actually try to follow me. I tried to ignore the thoughts from the fang-bangers as I walked towards the ladies room; but with the stress I was already under the attempt was weak. I could hear their thoughts and all of it was non-sense, and all of it was annoying.

_What's she see in him? That vamp ain't got nothin' on me! Her best friend had no problem showin' me how much she wanted me, so why is she droolin' all over someone who is already dead? _

_Why am I here? This is truly the dumbest thing I have ever done to impress a guy. He's not even worth it._

_That blonde skank has finally left the table. Maybe I can get his attention before she gets back. He is so hot! I wonder what he's like in bed._

I laughed in spite of myself. If some fang-banger wanted Eric, she could have him. Be my guest. The look on his face if she tried would be priceless, but I was more interested in getting away than finding out if she would actually approach him. I walked into the bathroom, even thought I had no need to use the facilities. I just wanted Eric's hand off me. I looked in the mirror and adjusted my hair. I applied some lip gloss, and refreshed my perfume. I washed my hands, twice. There was nothing for it though, I had to go back. I refocused my shields, so the voices were just a murmur in the background and headed back to the table. Just my luck, Eric hadn't been seduced away, by some pathetic fang-banger.

Eric could sense my approach and turned toward me. I noticed that there was an addition to the table and froze. Sitting next to Pam in the circular booth, was Bill Compton. Eric offered his hand to help me back in to my seat, and I took it only because everyone at the table was watching. I couldn't imagine what he could be doing here. Why did he have to be here tonight, while I had to play the part of Eric's wife so convincingly?

"Sookie." Bill greeted me, his face unreadable. He had to have known I was at Fangtasia before he sat down. He would have smelled my scent in the seat next to Eric, and on Eric's hands, on me- as everything I was wearing had been from Eric. This night just kept getting better and better.

"Bill." I responded inclining my head for proprieties sake. "You are looking well." I told him.

"As are you." He responded. "Is that new?" He asked motioning to my necklace.

Before I could respond Eric spoke, "It is in fact. It was a gift from me. The entire ensemble, if I'm not mistaken." Eric said sensually, emphasizing the word entire. My cheeks reddened, and Bill looked away. Eric had effectively ended _that_ conversation, and might as well have branded me with an iron.

"Bill was just joining us to advise us on the progress of the database. The new update should be posted soon." Victor explained.

"Ah. I'm sure it will be well received." I responded, not knowing what else to say. It was getting late and my interest in vampire politics was less than robust, to say the least.

"Eric, I think your lovely wife is bored. Maybe she would like to dance. That is, if you don't mind." Victor said warmly, but with an inflection that let both of us know that this was not a request. Everyone at the table tensed nearly indiscernibly, though due to the request, or the prospect of Eric's reaction, I didn't know.

"I'm sure she would appreciate that." Eric responded coolly, though I could feel his anger through the bond.

I slid out of the seat again, followed by Eric and Victor. I typically enjoyed dancing, but somehow I doubted I would tonight. I forced a smile to my face. When Victor took my hand, it took everything in me to not tremble with fear. He led me toward the open area where people danced if the mood struck them. It wasn't exactly a dance floor, but it worked as one when need required. The song was something old I couldn't place, but upbeat enough that we weren't the only ones there.

Much to my surprise though, Victor let go of my hand to walk over to the DJ for the night. The music abruptly ended and a song I didn't recognize replaced it. The lyrics were Spanish. The words were foreign, but the rhythm was unmistakable. Victor wanted to Tango. Luckily I was a good dancer. He walked back over to me, ignoring the quiet protest of the others on the floor and pulled me into his arms. I was scared and I could feel Eric's anger, but I knew it was imperative that I didn't let on to either. His hold was strong and there was no escape, so we danced. His body pressed to mine, and I followed his strong lead. He was becoming aroused, and his fangs extended ever so slightly. Whether he wanted my blood or my body I wasn't sure; though I would imagine it was a little of both.

"The song is 'A Fuego Lento'. It means a slow fire. Your husband could translate for you." He told me nearly spitting out the word husband. He face was close to mine, and into my ear he said "I know your 'marriage' to Eric is a lie. I was there when he accepted the knife. I know you didn't intend to join with him. I have also heard that you have sent him away." He said, his voice sweet, but the threat was laid down.

I was nearly frozen with fear, but I smiled back at him. _So much for his impeccable manners_, I thought to myself. His body still pressed to mine as we moved. "Mr. Madden, I do apologize for any misunderstanding but you are mistaken. At the moment I offered my husband that knife, you are right, I had not intended to join him. A girl can change her mind, though, and I did." I smiled coyly, laying on the southern charm and lying as if my life depended on it – as it almost certainly did. "I'm as happy as a clam. I love Eric, and he loves me. We do quarrel on occasion. What couple doesn't?" I asked him.

"Is that so?" He asked disbelieving. He dipped me back. "Then why is it you still live in Bon Temps, instead of with him in Shreveport? I would not allow my wife, especially one as enticing as you, to live so far." He told me as he pulled me back to him.

"I've lived in my home almost my whole life, Mr. Madden. I grew up there and prior to meeting Eric, my whole life was in Bon Temps. It's not something you can just pick up and walk away from." I explained. "I have started moving in actually." I lied fluidly. "I brought a box over just the other day, and I ran into Eric's new day man. Slowly but surely I'm working on it." The first bit was not quite a lie, and Victor could check with Jeffery if he wanted to. Eric was seething at this point, which was making my hold on this conversation much more difficult. Victor spun me from him "Eric understands the reasons that I am taking my time with leaving my home. If you have issues, you should take them up with him. Maybe he is just more considerate than you are." I told him, having chosen to forget my manners. He jerked me back to him with a force that was painful. Maybe I shouldn't have added that. He put his arms around me and dipped me back just enough to leave my neck exposed.

His face moved toward my neck, and I had a second of sheer terror as he whispered "Eric is lucky to have made you his wife. An innocent young woman such as you needs to be protected from the cruelty of the world." I knew we weren't close enough to the table for Eric to clearly see what was happening, I know I would have felt his response through the bond if he had. Victor let his fangs graze me, and they pushed against my neck- indenting though not quite breaking the skin before he kissed my neck and pulled me back into a position that would indicate the model of friendly propriety.

"Thank you, for the dance." He told me as he walked me back to the table. "It was very illuminating."

"The pleasure was mine." I responded, with all the effort I had left I smiled at him.

"Indeed" he said as we reached the table.

Pam was gone, but Bill and Eric were still there, silent. Eric was relieved at my return. "You were beautiful," He told me, letting me know he had been watching the exchange.

"Thank you," I told him with all the warmth I could muster. I wanted to go home.

"Eric, thank you for allowing me the pleasure of a dance with Sookie," he told Eric formally. "Your wife is a lovely partner; you seem to be a very lucky man." He said. I wasn't sure if I had convinced him, but he seemed to at least consider it was possible. "You and I still have things to discuss and if I'm not mistaken, Sookie is probably quite tired. We should call it a night and retire to your office." Victor said, leaving no room for discussion.

Anger again flashed through our bond, but Eric stood and agreed.

"You should get home, my lover." He told me. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my face away, so instead he kissed my neck. His eyes flashed when he smelled Victor on my skin. "This is truly radiant on you" he told me as his finger traveled down the Y of my necklace to the tear drop shaped diamond. I wasn't in the mood for him in generally, and his playfulness in particular, so I glared at him. He stepped back and grinned. "I'll call Pam over to take you home." He told me.

Bill stood up. "As I am no longer needed, I will be leaving as well. Sookie can ride home with me, if she would like." He stated, making it a point that it was my choice.

Before Eric could answer I responded, "I would appreciate that. Thank you. I wouldn't want Pam to have to go out of her way, when you are right next door."

Eric was just angry all over the place tonight, and I detected a bit of jealousy. He didn't trust me with Bill. "You may take my wife to her home, Compton, but take care." He responded, choosing his words carefully. "Goodnight Sookie." Eric said and turned towards his office where Victor was waiting, in what I imagine was a none-too-patient manner.

I sighed with relief when both Eric and Victor were no longer in my eye line. I turned toward Bill. "Thank you for offering to take me home, really." I told him.

"It's truly no inconvenience." He responded, his tone unreadable.

We walked toward the front of the club. I ignored Pam when I passed her. I was just ready to be out of Fangtasia. I couldn't wait to be home. I wanted to shower. I wanted to wash Victor off me. Always the gentleman Bill offered me his arm as we walked to his black Cadillac. He opened the door for me, and helped me inside.

We had been driving in companionable silence for what seemed like a long time before I was relaxed enough for it to occur to me that I was alone with Bill. I had wanted to talk to him, there was so much I wanted to say to him, but I didn't know where to start. After the evening I just had, I wasn't really sure if now was the right time either.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked me, breaking my train of thought.

That was a loaded question if I ever heard one, though I doubted he meant it as such. Alright how? Alright with what? Alright with the events tonight? Alright with Eric? Alright in general? Physically I was tired but otherwise well, mentally I wasn't so sure. I didn't answer right away. Finally I told him "I don't know."

"I'm sorry," he told me, his voice full of sincerity. I started to cry. After everything, I could not bear to hear him apologize. None of this was his fault. It was Victor's fault, Eric's fault, and even my fault. But none of this was Bill's fault. "Sookie?" he said, full of concern.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bill. I do. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" I told him, looking out the window, unable to face him. Tears were still streaming down my face.

"Sookie, what's wrong? Why are you sorry?" he asked.

I couldn't answer. "How did it get to this?" I asked, still staring out the window. I noticed we were almost home.

"I don't understand, Sookie. What's wrong?" he asked again. I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything.

We pulled into my driveway and Bill turned off the car, and turned to me. "Talk to me Sookie." He begged. "It hurts me to see you like this." He told me.

A fresh wave of tears started. I opened the car door and stepped out. I knew I was being unfair to Bill by not responding, but what was there to say? The past couldn't be undone, and the present was so messed up. Without realizing he had even moved, Bill was in front of me. "Sookie, please." He said. The despair that was so clearly written on his face broke me. I could not hurt him anymore. Bill was my heart.

"Oh, Bill." I said and wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face in his chest, and he put his arms around me. He stroked my hair, trying to soothe me. This felt like homecoming. He let me cry. I pulled myself together enough to stop the tears, but I didn't move away from him. I looked up into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bill. I love you, and I ruined everything. I've been so unreasonable, and I've hurt you so much. I'm so sorry!" I told him. His expression changed, but I couldn't read it. "I should have let you explain. I should have forgiven the things you had no control over. I should always have know you weren't going to act like any other man- you're not, on so many levels! I should never have gone to Eric." I told him almost sobbing. "I'm so sorry for everything." I stopped so I wouldn't start crying again.

"Sookie," he breathed. He kissed my forehead, "I forgive you. I love you too." He told me. He tilted my face up to him and kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss I have ever had. It was so tender, and I felt myself relax into him. His lips were soft and slow; his tongue gentle. I had a flash of the dream I had the other night and quickly pulled away. Bill looked perplexed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't do this now." I explained, feeling crest fallen.

"Why." Bill asked.

I sighed. "Eric." Though it was only one word, it was difficult for me to say.

"But he's not here. I heard your fight with him earlier this week. He was yelling outside your window. You must have rescinded his invitation. You no longer want him." Bill recounted confused.

"Yes, but the blood bond." I tried to explain. "He came because I was having a dream. In the dream I felt passion and lust strong enough that he felt it through the bond."

"Oh." Bill responded. "I knew there was no other man, though I heard him accusing you. You had a dream strong enough that it called to him?" Bill asked. He sounded hurt.

"I wasn't dreaming about him. In the dream, I guess the feelings of passion and lust were so strong he felt them through the bond. He appeared outside my window after he felt the release of the passion and lust." I said, my cheeks reddening.

Bill seemed to understand. "If no Eric, who were you dreaming about Sookie?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes. "You." I responded simply. The look in Bill's eyes was of pure exaltation. He kissed me again, and I responded unable to stop myself. I loved him. I wanted him. I pulled myself away before I got too carried away. "As you saw tonight though, I am still bound to him, not only by our blood, but by the vampire marriage he tricked me into. As I'm sure you heard the other night, he says I'm still his wife and no other man can come near me. While I don't want to be with him, I don't know how to get out of our 'marriage', and after Victor's barely veiled threats tonight, I'm not ever sure if it would be safe to. Though, honestly I'm not even sure if I'm safe now." I explained.

Bill's expression didn't change, but I could see the pain in his eyes. We were so close, but so far away.

"Only Eric can end your marriage. Fraternizing with another vampire's spouse without permission is a punishable offence." Bill said matter-of-factly.

I dropped my eyes and sighed. I knew I was putting Bill in danger by holding him. I released my arms and stepped back, or tried to at least. Bill wouldn't let go of me, and instead pulled me closer. "I love you Sookie. I will not lose you again. We will find a way." He told me. He tensed for a moment, "Victor threatened you?" he asked. It must have just sunk in.

"Not in so many words, but the intent was there. He has already tried to have me killed." I told him.

"Bruno?" He asked, cottoning on.

I nodded adding "And Corinna." It was a testament to how much I had changed in the past few months that I even thought this, much less said it, "I wish Vincent would die," I told Bill.

"He will." Bill told me, his voice colder than ice. I believed him.


	7. Blood Bond

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 7 - Blood Bond**

"It's really late," I told Bill. We hadn't moved from next to his car. As much as I would have loved to have stood there enveloped in his arms forever, the night was beginning to catch up with me. I was human and tired.

"I can carry you in, if that would please you," Bill told me. It would please me greatly, but I knew it would be a bad idea.

"Eric will be here tomorrow night or the night after I'm sure. Since I actually need to talk with him about Victor, I may have to invite him in." I didn't think Eric would be pleased to find Bill's scent in my bedroom. Bill looked disappointed.

"You are right. If Victor is threatening you, you need to speak with Eric. I will not make the situation more difficult than it currently is. I love you Sookie. I want you to know that if you are mine, I will not allow Eric to take you from me again. If you are mine, I will not hide in the shadows from Eric either."

I almost laughed at how much we both had changed since we had been apart. As hard as I tried to be a good Christian, I imagine that the preacher at church would no longer considered my morals Christian, my innocence and naïveté had been taken from me when I was tortured. No more was I so openly trusting and the eternal optimist. And here before me, Bill was waiting for me to allow his claim upon me; not just telling me I was his possession. "I am yours." I told him. My arms were still around him, so I hugged him more pronouncedly. "Goodnight," I said and walked toward my front door. It was time for a shower and then for bed.

"Goodnight Sookie," Bill responded, and I knew he had gone.

The next morning while I was enjoying my mug of coffee I noticed the answering machine light was blinking. I had a message. I walked over and let it play.

"Hey Sookie, its Amelia. I tried your cell but you didn't pick up. I just wanted to let you know that I have some good news. Call me when you get a chance. I'll talk to you soon," Amelia's voice played. The answering machine clicked to indicate the message was over. A thrill of excitement shot through me. I had a way out of at least part of this mess. I immediately grabbed the phone and called her back.

"Hey Sookie," Amelia said picking up the phone on the second ring. "How are you? I guess you got my message."

"Yes, I did! I'm good, even better now!" I told her.

"Don't get too excited just yet. We figured out what to do, but it's not exactly going to be a pleasant experience."

"It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience forming the bond either, so I'm sure I can handle it. How do we do it?"

"I'd rather tell you once we're there," Amelia explained. "Octavia will need to come too. And if you could get your cousin Claude, that would be even better. When are your next days off?" She asked.

I had Sunday and Monday off next week. It was only Wednesday, and I actually had tomorrow off. I was impatient now, and thought it would be great to have it done tomorrow, but Amelia said it would be better if I had two consecutive days in case I needed time to recuperate. I didn't want to wait, but Amelia knew what she was doing so we made the plans and Amelia and Octavia would come on Saturday. I was almost giddy with relief when we hung up the phone.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I was smiling my real smile as I pulled into the employee parking lot at Merlotte's. I wasn't going to let anything ruin my mood. I put my shield up as strong as I could and I headed into the bar.

"Hey Sookie," Antoine called out from the kitchen.

"Hey," I responded happily. I went into Sam's office, clocked in, and headed for the floor.

"How did your business go last night?" Sam asked kind of skeptically.

My smile almost faltered, but I knew Sam well enough to know he was only worried about me. "It was less than fun, but I'd rather not talk about it." I explained working to keep my cheer.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how wonderful you looked last night," Sam grinned. "You know, this is your place of business and if you ever wanted to come to work dressed like that, I could overlook you not wearing the uniform."

I laughed. "Thanks Sam. I think my dress would look even better with French fry grease and spilled beer on it." Sam just kept on grinning.

Jenna was working with me, and the night seemed to pass by as quickly as the day had. When we had a spare moment Jenna and I would talk. Since she was new in town I told her all the best places to g; not that there were many to choose from, and the things that went on around town. She told me she needed some new clothes as she hadn't brought many with her when she moved. I offered to go with her to Tara Tongs- the clothing store owned by my friend Tara. Jenna was cheerful at the prospect and we made plans to go tomorrow. I was off but she worked the closing shift, so we would go in the morning. I was in wonderful spirits as I headed home.

I was not surprised in the least to find Eric's corvette in my driveway when I arrived home. I had been thankful that he hadn't waited for me at Merlotte's. Instead he was sitting on my porch swing.

"Hello Eric." I said as I got out of my car. My voice was still cheerful from my good day.

Eric smiled at me sexily. "I'm glad you are in such high spirits to see me, lover. I knew you would come around," he said. Before I could blink I was off the ground, in his arms, standing at my front door. "Invite me in."

I rolled my eyes. "Put me down, now!" I demanded. "I'm in high spirits because I had a good day, not because you're here." I told him.

"You have always seem to enjoying playing hard to get, with me. Invite me in."

I opened the door from my place in his arms, because he hadn't yet put me down. "Eric, if you will put me down in the kitchen, you may come in." I didn't really think that he would have to comply to my conditioned invitation, but I was glad when he did. Eric leaned in to kiss me. My body wanted to conform to his, to return the kiss but I realized it was only the bond and instead of leaning in to him I stepped back.

"Sookie, is that any way to great your husband?" He asked playfully. "Aren't you supposed greet me with a kiss wearing an apron and heels, having just set out dinner?"

"Cut the crap Eric. We need to talk about Victor." I responded, trying not to roll my eyes. I had planned to offer him a bottle of TruBlood, but not after the crack about dinner. Instead I sat at the table and motioned Eric to take a chair. To my relief he did. "Last night he threatened me. Not outright, but it was clear. Had he pressed his fangs into my neck and had he pressed any harder, he would have been drinking my blood."

"I am sorry for that. I could not see him, or I would have removed him." Eric said.

"I appreciate that, but what are we going to do about him? He will come for me again, and again until he succeeds."

"I won't let that happen."

"You can't be with me every moment Eric, even if you wanted to."

"I could try. Move in with me. It would be easier there," He told me, his lips not quite concealing his smile.

"That wouldn't help during the daytime," I deflected. "We have to find a way to get rid of him."

"I know," Was all he responded. Though vampires didn't age, after the last few months he looked older somehow. Everything that has been happening was taking a toll on him. I would have felt sympathy, because a lot of it had to do with me; but I couldn't bring myself to, because he brought it on himself with his unrelenting pursuit of me.

After a few minutes of silence I offered him a drink. He accepted and I walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of synthetic blood. I heated it briefly, shook it so it would be the same temperature throughout and handed it to him. It didn't take him long to finish it.

"Can we make up now, Sookie?" He asked. He put the bottle down and took my hand.

"There is nothing to make up to." I answered staring at the floor. "I am serious when I say we aren't together anymore. I don't love you anymore Eric. I am no longer yours." I told him, looking up to meet his eyes.

"We'll see." Eric said, before he left.

I was glad that Eric had been on his best behavior tonight. My mood was still light, though not as cheerful as it had been earlier. I made myself a turkey sandwich, and ate it in front of the TV. I only watched a little before it was time for me to go to bed. I had an exciting day planned for tomorrow.

It was my day off, and it was going to be beautiful. I met up with Jenna at Tara's store. We arrived at almost the same time, so neither of us was waiting. She needed some new tops, and she was hoping to find a pretty dress, something nice that someone might notice her in. She wasn't a loud projector, so I didn't have too much difficulty shielding my mind from her thoughts. When I did hear them though, they weren't bad. She was sweet and honest. Not as up front as Amelia, she said what was on her mind just in a more understated manner. Jenna wasn't one to pretend to be someone she wasn't. The time was light and fun, and passed too quickly. I had hoped to see Tara, and introduce Jenna to her but she had taken to coming in later. It seemed that has her pregnancy progressed, she needed more and more sleep. I really couldn't wait to meet her twins.

I spent the rest of the day getting my house ready for guests. Amelia and Octavia would both take the rooms that had previously been theirs; Amelia upstairs and Octavia across the hall. Claude had also used the room upstairs, so I wanted to make sure it was extra clean. Amelia still had a few things left in her room, and I was a little sad to think she might take all of them with her when she left this time. I knew she wasn't ever coming back to Bon Temps permanently. Octavia's room was still clean, only having had an overnight visitor in it. I changed all the sheets, and re-made the beds. I spent time cleaning the bathroom, singing along with the radio when the mood struck. Of course it was good that I lived alone during those minutes, because while I have many talents- singing has never been one of them.

I called Claude in the evening to ask if he would come over to help. He was less inclined than he could have been, as he found Eric to be extremely handsome and intriguing. He didn't exactly approve of anything that would make him less likely to occasionally run into Eric, but then again Eric might get carried away 'enjoying the pleasure of his company' and kill Claude as my cousin was a fairy. Fairy blood is intoxicating to vampires. Claude agreed though, even if he was reluctant.

I had the lunch shift at Merlotte's on Friday, which I was glad for because it meant I would get off in the evening instead of the early hours of the morning. I was excited all day in anticipation of Amelia and Octavia's arrival. It was a fairly busy afternoon, as there was a retirement party for one of the Norcross workers, who had worked at the lumber processing company for 35 years. The atmosphere of celebration combined with the work load made my shift pass quickly. I was really getting used to finishing a shift without incident – something that became less common in proportion to the more time I spent with Eric. By sheer coincidence Amelia and Octavia walked into the bar right after I had clocked out. I was expecting them to meet me at home, but seeing them was a welcomed surprise.

"Amelia!" I exclaimed running over to give her a hug. I really missed my former roommate, and one of my best friends. "Octavia, you are looking good. How are you?" I asked giving her a hug as well.

"Sookie! I've missed you!" Amelia told me.

"Thank you, sugar. I'm doing good. How are you?" Olivia asked.

"Positively overjoyed, seeing you both!" I told her. "I'm just getting off, you want to have a drink or get some food, or are you ready to head out? I can make something at home."

"We were just stopping in to see if you were off yet. Since you are, we can just head to your place." Amelia told me.

"Then follow me." I said with a smile. I called goodbyes to Holly, Sam, Jenna, and Antoine before I turned and left the bar.

I made meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans for dinner and we drank peach iced tea I had made earlier this morning. We had a comfortable evening catching up with each other. I learned that Octavia and her boyfriend Louis were happier than ever, and they were getting married in a Wiccan ceremony known as a Handfasting. I was truly happy for her. After all she lost in Katrina, it was only right she would be able to build a happier future. Amelia was slowly but surely working off her punishment for the Bob 'incident' (how we referred to the unfortunate transformation of her lover, a fellow witch into a cat). She was also getting more direct training, and would in no time be a powerful witch in her own right. I gave them an overview of what had been going on in my life, since last we talked. I was still a little touchy about breaking up with Eric, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I gushed a little over the rekindling of my romance with Bill. At that point I could hear the alarm in Amelia's thoughts, so I put more force into my mental shields, so I wouldn't let her thoughts deter me. For once, Amelia didn't tell me what she thought, and I appreciated her for it. When the subject of the blood-bond came up they told me we would talk about it in the morning. I was so excited I could hardly sleep when we finally said good night.

I had eggs, grits, bacon, and biscuits ready when Amelia rose, followed not to long after by Octavia. Breakfast was homey and I enjoyed the company of my friends. It had been too long since I had breakfast with anyone besides myself. The sunshine flowing through the windows was warm and I took it as on omen for the day ahead and smiled.

Claude arrived around eleven. Breakfast was over, the dishes were cleared, and Octavia, Amelia, and I were sitting in the living room watching TV. I nearly leaped out of my seat when I hear the knock at the door. I checked through the peep hole just in case, but the most breathtakingly lovely fairy was standing on my porch. I opened the door.

"Claude. Thank you for coming!" I greeted him. He stepped inside and hugged me. We had grown closer when he stayed with me recently.

"I can't say that I think don't think you'd be better off without him, but Eric is such a prize to look at." Claude told me with warmth.

"Octavia, this is my cousin Claude." I introduced them.

"Hey." Amelia said with a little wave having met him previously. We had planned to go together and see him at work (he owned two clubs where the men were less than dressed by the end of the show); but that was before she moved back to New Orleans and we had never made it.

"Hello." Octavia greeted him warmly.

"Sookie said that I would be able to help, but she didn't say how." Claude said.

Amelia looked at Octavia who nodded to her. "Well, the bond is formed through blood and magic, so it must be broken the same way. It doesn't weaken over time; it weakens through the loss of blood and is restored through sharing more blood." Amelia explained. She turned to me, "Sookie, what we have to do is drain your blood, disenchant it, and then replace it. Of course it would be better if we had other blood to replace yours with." She turned to Claude, "This is where you would be able to help. If we were able to replace even some of Sookie's blood with yours, it would be doubly beneficial because your fairy blood would be able to help break the magic of the bond."

Claude didn't look excited, and while I too was less than thrilled at the prospect, I was willing. I wasn't sure how willing Claude was. "Claude, I understand if you would rather not. This is something I have to do, but not you." I told him.

"You are my cousin, Sookie. This will help you. Actually, you having more fairy blood would be nice for me too. Remember how I told you how I yearned to be close to fairies? The more fairy blood you have, the stronger that would be for me when I'm around you." He said with a smile. Of course Claude would see what was in it for him, but I really didn't mind.

"Ok then. How do we start?" I asked.

"The sooner, the better." Octavia said. "We need to be finished before the sun sets."

"Any reason in particular?" Claude asked.

"The bond will not only be broken on Sookie's side, but on Eric's side as well. Eric will feel it when he wakes, if not sooner." Amelia explained.

"Then let's start." I told them. Sunset was a good 6 hours or so away so I realized it must take awhile.

Octavia and Amelia went to their rooms to get what they would need. I sat in the living room with Claude. Now that it was so close, I was a little afraid. I had been bonded to Bill not long after I met him, though not nearly as strongly as I had been to Eric. Then I was bonded to Eric, and that bond was so strong it had erased the bond I had with Bill. I had been bonded to a vampire for over 2 years. What would it be like to be free? I wasn't sure I even remembered how it felt before.

Octavia drew a large circle on my living room floor with chalk, and then went into the kitchen to make some kind of tea. Amelia started setting up things that looked like they would fit in better at the red cross than surrounded by my eclectic furniture. Claude took a book down from my bookshelf and started reading on the couch. I just watched as everything was prepared. I was worried it might not work, or that something might go wrong, but there was nothing for it. I was going to do this. I wanted to be free of Eric.

I must have been lost in my thoughts for awhile because hours had passed since Claude had arrived, and it was time to begin.

"First, we are going to have to put your body in sort of a coma. We are going to have to take most of your blood out, before we can put it back in, and we want this to be as safe as possible. We have some synthetic blood, and some donated blood to replace most of yours with. Once we've replaced what we can that way, we will wake your body from the coma like state. To replace the rest of the blood we have taken we will disenchant your blood. You will have to take it in as you took in the vampire blood – in other words you will have to drink it. Then you will have to drink Claude's blood, and the process will be complete." Octavia explained.

This didn't sound like fun, but I was ready. "Ok then. No point in delaying. Let's get this started." I told them.

Amelia offered me a mug with the tea Octavia had made in it. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine Sookie. It'll be done before you know it," she reassured me. "Drink up!"

I tipped the mug to my lips and almost gagged. What I had thought was tea tasted awful and smelled worse, but I drained the cup like a trooper. "That will help you relax." Amelia said, and she led me to the circle she had drawn on the floor. "Lay down in the middle," she told me. I walked to the center and laid down, making sure I was completely laying flat completely inside the circle.

"Doing ok Sookie?" Claude asked from the couch.

"Just fine." I responded dreamily. The tea was working and I was feeling more relaxed by the minute.

Amelia and Octavia took spots on opposite sides of the circle, next to where my arms were. They started chanting low and quiet, and they started walking around the circle clockwise. Then what they were chanting changed and I could feel the words in me, even though they didn't seem to be in a language I was familiar with. As they picked up the tempo I felt as if the chanting was coming from me, as if it were coming from my navel. The feeling was spreading from my navel out through my body in waves. I lost track of time. The chanting had taken over almost my whole body, for a second I felt like I was the sound, and then I didn't feel anything more.

I woke up slowly, feeling like the waves of chanting were receding from my body. I knew I was still lying in the center of the circle but everything was different. The chanting that was slowly moving back to my navel didn't sound like it had before. It was lighter, and the words were different. The relaxation I felt was replaced with weakness. I felt light-headed, and my arms hurt, in the crooks of my elbows, I may not have been awake for the needles being put in, but I definitely felt that they had been there. There was a band around both of my arms above the elbows that was sore too, I figured that was from the tourniquets.

The chanting was finished and Amelia was standing above my head. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." I whispered, not sure I had the strength yet for a longer reply.

Claude had walked over, concern written on his face. "How are you feeling?" He asked, and I told him.

"Well the easy part for you is over." Amelia told me with a smile.

Octavia walked over to me with a bowl. "Now you have to drink," she told me. I looked down and the bowl was full of blood that I realized was mine. There were bits of what looked like powers or herbs, and I figured that it had already been disenchanted. I grimaced, but did what I had to, and drank deeply. For the second time today I gagged, and almost lost it, but I kept the first mouthfuls down and drank on. I asked for a towel to wipe my mouth with as I finished. I was actually beginning to feel better, my strength was returning.

"Now Claude, your turn," Amelia said smiling at him. She handed him a knife I didn't recognize as being mine, it was crescent shaped, and had a white handle. "It's the most powerful, direct from the source." Amelia told him.

"Sookie, you're lucky you're kin and I love you. Sitting around for hours, only to slit my wrist and let you drink my blood isn't exactly my idea of a good time," he told me.

"Thank you, Claude, for doing it anyway," I responded.

He smiled. He took the knife from Amelia, cut sliced open his wrist and offered it to me. I drank, and with each swallow I took, I could feel the power in his blood entering mine. After a minute Claude pulled his arm away.

"I can already feel it in you," he told me, his voice sounded as if it held just a bit of wonder. Claude stepped back.

Amelia and Octavia took the places they had started at around the circle and started chanting again. This time it sounded a lot like the first thing they had chanted. I saw them walk around the circle again, this time in the opposite direction. Octavia said something that I didn't grasp, as I was off in my one little world, wondering at how different I felt, and how, not different I felt all at the same time.

"We're done!" Amelia said, and both she and Octavia looked obviously relieved. From the sunlight coming in the windows I could tell it was late afternoon. They had been working for awhile.

"Thank you so much!" I beamed, standing up to give Amelia and Octavia a hug. "You really don't know how much this means to me." I told them.

"You will know by night fall if it has fully worked; once the vampire has wakened for the day." Octavia said. I knew they wouldn't be staying in person to find out. They had to get back to New Orleans tonight.

I was feeling almost normal, so I offered to make them a late lunch, or early supper, whatever meal they wanted to call it, but Octavia said they had to get on the road. As they were cleaning up, Claude gave me a hug, he put his nose in my hair.

"You smell different." He told me. "I can smell the synthetic blood, and the donor blood, but your blood smells different now too."

I didn't know what to say. "Well I hope it's a good thing." I responded.

He thought for a moment, still holding me. Fairies were a little touchy-feely. "I think it is," he said. Then he let go of me and we said or goodbyes. He had to get to his club.

When the witches had finished cleaning they went to their rooms and retrieved their bags. They had been finished the spell maybe an hour earlier, and they were ready to start home. I was sad to see them go, but knew there was nothing for it. They had lives to get back to, and they came out here as a favor to me. "Thank you so much." I told them both, giving them great big hugs.

"You're welcome, child," Octavia said. "Let us know how everything turns out."

"I will," I told her.

"I'll talk to you soon." Amelia said to me.

"I miss you already," I told her giving her one last hug. Then they walked to Amelia's car, put their bags in the trunk, and were pulling down my driveway. I was alone with myself, and waiting for night to fall, to see if it really worked.


	8. Broken

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 8 - Broken**

After Octavia and Amelia had left, I immediately took a shower. I felt more fit and hale than I could ever remember feeling, but I still felt a bit grungy from laying on the floor for hours, with blood being pumped out of and into me, and having to drink more on top of it. I let the hot water work the knots out of my muscles and relax me. There was no use worrying how this was going to turn out, I would find out soon enough.

I dried myself, and brushed my hair. As I looked in the mirror, I noticed my complexion seemed flawless- as If I was wearing the makeup they put on women in magazine ads, even though I was just out of the shower. My hair seemed lighter too. I guess the fairy blood was going to have some effect on me beyond just helping get rid of the bond, but I was willing to deal with that. Being a smidge less human is a small price to pay for not being bound to a vampire.

I realized it was full dark when my phone rang. I was sitting upstairs at the computer I had brought home from my cousin, Hadley's apartment. I was checking my e-mail, something I often neglected as I only recently came to using computers. I was amazed because I felt absolutely nothing beyond the anticipation of seeing if the bond had truly been broken. The phone was just out of my reach, but I knew it was Eric, so I knew I needed to answer it. Before the second ring though, I heard my front door crash open.

"Sookie!" Called a familiar voice, in what I could only describe as panic. I could hear rummaging in my bedroom. My phone rang again. "Sookie!" The voice called out again more ragged.

"Bill, I'm up here!" I called to him. I was in his arms in a flash.

"Oh, Sookie!" Bill said, his voice full of relief. The phone rang again.

"I need to answer that." I told him.

He handed me my cell phone. "I was so worried. After you answer, we'll talk."

I answered the call. "Sookie!" Exclaimed a voice just as panicked as the first. "Are you ok? Where are you?" Eric nearly yelled. I could hear sounds of the road in the background. He was obviously driving very fast, and probably over here.

"Eric, I'm fine." I told him calmly. "I'm at home."

Eric sighed. "I'm on my way." He said, sounding only a little relieved. "I can't feel you!" He roared. "Can you feel me? I think something has happened to our bond."

"I know. I can't feel you either." I told him, not explaining further. "You don't need to come over here. I'm perfectly fine." I offered, hoping I could dissuade him, though doubting I would be successful.

"Sookie, don't you understand, I can't feel you at all. Our bond is broken!" Eric responded. His voice carried what sounded like anger and confusion, and it was blissful not knowing for sure, by feeling through the bond.

I was still in Bill's arms. At Eric's words, he hugged me closer to him. I couldn't read his mind, and I couldn't feel his emotions, but I knew that Bill had figured it out. "I know, Eric." Was all that I said.

"I will be there in a moment." Eric said and hung up.

"You did it." Bill whispered to me. "You found a way to break your blood bond with Eric." It wasn't quite a question.

"Yes. I found a way." I told him, burying my face in his chest. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too."

"I'm sure you heard, Eric will be here any second. You should probably go." I told him, though I didn't want to be apart from him, and I was a little afraid of Eric's reaction.

"I told you, I will not hide from Eric. Sookie, you are mine." He told me.

I knew there was no use fighting him, and if I was being honest with myself, I didn't want him to go. "Ok. But this is between Eric and I. I need to deal with him." I told him.

Bill nodded. "I will respect your decision."

I heard my front door open again. I looked at Bill and he set me down. I squeezed his hand before letting him go, and headed down the stairs.

"Sookie." Eric called, as Bill and I reached the first floor.

"Eric." I responded. He looked at and then past me. His eyes dilated. While I couldn't feel the hate, I was sure it was there. "Compton, what are you doing here?" Eric said, his voice giving way to his anger.

"The same thing you are. I was worried about Sookie, and came to make sure that she was alright." Bill responded, ignoring Eric's tone.

"You see that she is alright, now, you can go." Eric's anger refusing to abate.

"I will leave when Sookie asks me to." Bill responded, his voice cold as ice.

"Compton, do I have to remind you that Sookie is…" Eric began to say, but I interrupted him. Something had just occurred to me.

"Bill, why did you think there might be something wrong with me?" I asked.

Bill turned to me. "I couldn't feel you anymore." He responded simply.

"You couldn't feel me? But we weren't bonded, or not that strongly, and wasn't that broken when I became bonded to Eric so completely?" I asked, confused.

"I could still feel your presence. I could still find you if needed. If your emotions were strong I could feel that too." Bill explained.

"I didn't know," I responded still processing what I had just learned. Bill had been connected to me all this time. Bill could feel my strong emotions. Oh my stars! Oh my stars! But that meant Bill could feel when… Oh my stars! Before I could continue down this track, the conversation caught up with me. "You weren't surprised Eric. Did you know?" I accused.

"You had a good deal of his blood, and he had yours. Neither time nor distance, deteriorate the bond. I did not know for sure, but I am not surprised." Eric said blandly.

Horror washed over me. I turned to Bill, "I am so sorry! I didn't know. I'm so sorry!" I told him.

"I know. It's alright." He tried to soothe me.

"Sookie, we have things to discuss." Eric said. "Our blood bond has been broken. I do not know how, but we need to re-forge it."

I could feel Bill tense behind me. "I broke the bond." I said simply.

Eric looked at me. At first he looked confused, and then rage took over his face. "What the hell did you do Sookie! Do you know how much danger this puts you in! Do you know what kind of position this puts me in? This cannot be!" Eric raged.

I tried to stay calm. It was much easier not feeling Eric's anger through the bond. "This puts me in no more danger than being in your life has. Victor has no idea we are no longer bonded, and neither does anyone else. And honestly Eric, I really don't care so much what our lack of a bond does for you. I will not be bonded to you EVER again." I told him.

Eric was incensed. "This weakens me Sookie, and I cannot have that!"

He moved towards me, and went to grab my arm. Bill was in front of me before I could register he had moved, "You will not touch her." Bill growled.

Eric snarled, "Move away from my wife."

"Eric, I made my position on this subject clear. How I broke the bond is my concern. How I deal with the repercussions, is also my concern. Your position is only weakened if someone were to know, and that is your concern to share, or not. You tricked me in to the blood bond, you tricked me into a marriage. I am done playing your fool." I nearly yelled at him. I was relieved beyond belief that the bond was broken, and now I was angry at having been in it in the first place.

"How will I find you if something were to happen to you?" Eric asked, trying to appeal to my logical side.

"That isn't your concern anymore." I told him plainly. "Anyhow, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it Bill who found me the last time I needed finding?" I asked him coolly.

The expression on Eric's face was indescribable. Was it hurt or anger? I didn't know. Nor did I really care at that moment. It was the truth, it was Bill who had rescued me from torture, and it was Bill who would gladly have died to save my life; even though all the while he could feel me- knew how I felt for Eric.

"This is not settled Sookie. Again, we will come to an understanding. Compton, take care to remember, what she says on the subject is of no consequence, she is still my wife." Eric said before storming out my front door, which he nearly shattering into splinters of wood when he slammed it behind him.

Eric was angry, but he was gone, so while I knew it, I didn't have to feel it. I was in heaven.

"You smell different, Sookie. Will you explain to me how you've done this?" Bill asked with the corners of his mouth twitching up in a semi-hidden smile.

We went to the living room, and sat on the couch. I held his hand, luxuriating in the fact that Eric couldn't feel me. Then I explained. I owed Bill a complete explanation, especially now that I knew that he could feel all of my deep emotions, and would have been able to feel when Eric and I were making love, or when I discovered Eric's hopes. I started at the night I realized Eric was hoping I would turn by accident, and I broke up with him. I finished with explaining what had happened earlier in the day. Bill was quiet and let me talk. After I was through we sat in a thoughtful silence for a few minutes.

"I have never heard of someone purposefully breaking a blood bond before." Bill explained. "That is highly unusual, but I'm glad that you thought of trying, and that it worked." He said pulling me into his lap. "You smell sweeter, more fairy. Ingesting fairy blood was a good way to counteract the vampire blood. The fairy magic won out I guess, as there was probably so little of the vampire blood left in you. You've changed from the girl I met at Merlotte's." Bill said simply.

"Yes, I have." I agreed, taking no offense. It was the truth. I was no longer just sweet, crazy Sookie, barmaid, with few friends, and no love life to speak of. My heart had been broken more than once, I had been used an betrayed by different people I had cared about, I had been tortured, and as it now turned out, done some torturing of my own. "Oh Bill. I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't know you could feel me, still. That must have been horrible for you. I would never have put you through that if I had known."

"I know." He said while he stroked my hair. "You were happy, after a fashion, so I didn't want to hurt you by letting you know. I told you once that there were nights I wished Eric would die. It wasn't the night that I could feel your lust or passion with him, it was the nights I could feel how you loved him. The way you had once loved me."

"I did not love him the way I loved you, Bill. I loved you more, and without the complication of a blood bond egging it on. I love you now more than ever and far more than I loved him." I told him honestly.

He lifted my chin, so he could look straight into my eyes. "I don't know when exactly I fell in love with you, but it was not long after meeting you. I have loved you each day since and now more than ever. You are mine." He told me, making the last part more of a term of endearment than a title of ownership. Then he kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, long and lingering, filled with the love that we shared. I lost myself in him, if only for those few moments.

My eyes opened when I felt him move me. I didn't want to be apart from him, so I was about to protest until I realized he was placing me on the edge of my bed. I didn't feel that we had even moved from the couch, but Bill had carried me into my bedroom.

"Oh Bill." I sighed as he slowly started to undress me. "But Eric…" I said as panic shot through me. He had warned Bill that I was still his wife, and I knew that to touch another's wife was a punishable offence. No matter how much I wanted this- and boy did I, I did not want it at Bill's expense.

Bill interrupted me. "Eric is not here, and you are mine" he told me in a voice that made it clear that this was the final thing he would say on the subject.

He continued to unbutton my shirt, and he pulled it away gently. He then worked on removing my jeans. I was lying on my bed in a pink bra, and matching panties. Before I let him remove those as well, I leaned up and slipped my hands under his shirt to lift it over him, letting my fingertips caress his skin as I went. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tugging them to the floor. His excitement was straining against his boxers. I pulled them to the floor as well. I took a moment to drink in the sight of him, before I began to kiss down his abdomen and take him into my mouth.

He groaned, as I worked to pleasure him using hands, lips, and tongue. "I want to be inside of you." He whispered after a few moments. I carefully pulled away, kissing the tip of his excitement before I moved farther onto the bed. Bill carefully unhooked my bra, freeing my breast for his affection. He then smoothly pulled my panties down my thighs, past my knees, and off. I was wet with anticipation, but Bill was taking things slow. He caressed my breasts with the same tools I used to caress his shaft. It was my turn to moan, and I did.

It was bliss when he finally slid into me. His hips and mine moved in tandem with soft movements. It felt like déjà vu, reminding me of the gentle way we had made love in my dream, only this was definitely real and immeasurably better. We were going to climax together. "Not the neck." I told Bill, in a voice that was more of a moan. As our pleasure peaked, I felt a sharp pain that quickly turned to pleasure on the top of my breast.

Bill had moved to lay on his side beside me, his leg over mine, and his hand cupped over the breast he had just recently bitten. "I love you," he told me.

"I love you too." I responded. I smiled at him. "The last time we had made love after being apart, I remember you telling me you couldn't be gentle. That it had been too long." I teased him. "Not that I'm complaining." I added.

"I have had time since then to learn patience." He told me. "I have been waiting for this chance since we parted. I have thought of this moment often. I wanted it to be special. Sookie, you are too important for me to lose again. Ever."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Bill, make me yours," I told him, giving him a look that was unmistakable. And for a very long time that night, he did.


	9. Chat

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 9 - Chat**

I had to work the next evening, which for the first time in a long time felt like a hardship. With breaking the blood bond with Eric, I was excited beyond measure about the prospect of spending my free time with Bill, rebuilding our relationship. I knew we couldn't quite be together publicly yet, as I was still 'married' to Eric, but just knowing that I loved Bill, that he loved me too, and the memories from the night before were enough to get me through.

Life was wonderful. We were relearning each other, but it was also like we'd never been apart. Bill was a part of me, and had always been, even when I pushed him away. The time we had together was wonderful, even when we just sat on his couch talking. It was like a dream come true.

The night that brought me crashing back to reality was much like any other night. I was working with Jenna, which was nice. I think Holly was at a concert with Hoyt, her mother watching her son. Jane Bodehouse was sitting at the bar, three sheets to the wind and trying to attract whatever man might look her way. Kevin and Kenya were sitting in my section having a low key dinner together. There were some college kids who stopped in for a drink on their way back to campus- I heard this with my ears. Actually there was something a bit odd tonight, it wasn't so difficult to keep my mental guard up. As a matter of fact it was downright easy, but then again that could simply be because I was more relaxed, having rid myself of the bond with Eric and fully reunited with Bill.

Speak of the devil and he doth appear. Bill walked into Merlotte's, something he hadn't done in months. Sam looked up concerned, but I just flashed him a smile and went to take his order. He ordered TruBlood, O+ , my blood type. I smiled and was happy to get it for him. I wanted to sit and talk with him for a few minutes, but all my customers seemed to need re-fills or extra condiments, so Bill was left to his own devices for awhile.

When I was able to get back over to his table, he was being greeted by someone else. She had just walked in and I could hear her speaking to him as I walked up.

"Bill, what a charming surprise. I'm sure Eric would be delighted to know how you are spending your free time these days." Pam said, with what was undoubtedly sarcasm.

"It's nice to see you as well, Pam. I'm mainstreaming, as you well know. Bon Temps is my home, and this is where most of the parish comes in the evening." Bill told her, not paying her much mind.

"Mainstreaming, I see. So your being here has nothing to do with this being Sookie's place of employment?" Pam asked with obvious disbelief.

Bill just ignored her. "What brings you all the way out to us tonight Pam?" He asked.

"Eric sent me to talk to Sookie of course," Pam responded sounding as bored as I'm sure she was.

"No need. We said all there was to say last night." I told her as I walked up to the table. "Nice to see you Pam, it's been awhile." I told her, with some genuine affection. If I had a vampire as a friend, beyond Bill that is, it would be Pam. "Anything I can get for you?" I asked.

"Sookie, you and I both know that your conversation with Eric last night will not suffice. When do you get off this evening? I would like to speak with you." She told me. I frowned. I didn't feel like talking about this anymore; but talking about it with Pam was better than talking about it with Eric, and I know I wouldn't get out of it, either way.

"1:30," I told her.

"Then I'll meet you at your house at 1:45." She told me. "Bill." She said inclining her head toward him. She stood up and walked out of the bar.

"I can't imagine what she might say that I would care to hear, but talking with Pam is better than talking with Eric." I told Bill after I saw the door close on Pam's figure.

"Would you like me to come over? I was hoping you would be able to come over tonight." He told me.

"No, I think I can handle Pam by myself. It's just a chat." I told him and smiled. "I'll try to come over after Pam leaves." I put my hand over his and squeezed it, then I had to get back to work, there were drinks to refill and orders to deliver.

I didn't see Bill leave, but I missed him once I realized he was gone. I spent the rest of the evening performing my normal barmaid duties. Jenna was in high spirits. It seems the dress she bought the other day while we were shopping did what it was supposed to do, and caught the attention of one of the guys on Jason's crew. They had made plans for drinks the next night she worked the afternoon shift, and a real date the following weekend. Sam on the other hand was rather irritable. He hadn't said so, but I took it to mean that he and the Were he had been dating were either fighting or had broken up. I hoped the latter, not so much for myself, but the fact that she really didn't seem quite good enough for him.

The evening passed quickly enough, with minimal oogling and drunken touching, since Bill had been in the bar this evening. Bon Temps was rather small, so everyone knew everyone's business. Everyone knew I had dated Vampire Bill, and even though it was years ago, it was also common knowledge that he didn't take kindly to people disrespecting me. While he had been accepted as part of the town, he was still a vampire, and as such, when people saw him they minded their manners more in regard to me.

I was able to get out of Merlotte's earlier than expected, and I was home by 1:30. Even so, Pam's car was parked in my driveway and she was sitting in my porch swing, a scene that in the past couple of years had become all too familiar. She was having some down time, not moving or even caring to blink.

"Good evening, Pam. Or morning rather." I greeted her as I walked up the steps to my front door.

"Hello Sookie. You're early." She responded. She sniffed the air, "You smell different."

"So I've heard." I responded. "Yeah, I finished up early. Come on in." I told her as I opened the door and walked through. "Would you like a drink?" I asked.

"Please."

I put a bottle of TruBlood into the microwave. After the beep I shook the bottle and handed it to Pam. I walked over to the table and sat down. We didn't retire to the living room because I figured the more formal the conversation, the more quickly it could be over. "So, what would you like to talk about Pam."

"Eric told me that you purposely broke your blood bond. This is somewhat impressive, but also very foolish. Not only does this put you at risk, no longer being bonded to Eric, but if other vampires were to find out, they would surely kill you so you did not share the information. That is, after you were tortured to find out how it was done, and if anyone helped you. If anyone has helped you, they too are now at risk for the same fate." She explained.

I hadn't even thought about that. Amelia and Octavia could be in danger and it was my fault. Another testament as to how much I've changed is that I wasn't sure if it was or wasn't worth it. A year ago there is not a price I wouldn't pay to keep my friends from danger, but today, it's possible it was worth it to me that I was free of this bond from Eric. No, if I had realized it before, I don't think I would have gone through with it. It's neither Amelia nor Octavia's fault that I was in the position as to need the help. I had to make sure the vampires never found out about their part in it. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. I almost longed for the time before I met Bill, when my life was simple- almost.

Pam gave me a moment to let what she said sink in, before continuing. "I won't ask you how you did it. While I am somewhat intrigued, I know you would not tell me, and it would also put me in the same position as a liability. Eric does love you Sookie. He cares more for you than he has for anyone or anything outside himself. It's affecting him. It's worse now that it had been when the two of you were playing your little games before, and this is not a time for Eric to be distracted. His position is precarious, and Victor is becoming more ruthless in his attempt to usurp Eric's position. He will use anything he can, and this includes you. Do you realize how much your action have hurt him? Don't you care for Eric at all?"

"Of course!" I responded, hurt by her question. "I care for him a great deal, but it's time for me to care about myself more. Eric should easily understand that. While you may have eternity, I don't. I can't simply wait until it's a good time for Eric to start living my life for myself. I loved Eric deeply, but he hurt me. And while I don't doubt he thinks he loves me, I'm not sure if he truly does, or even can. Love isn't just lust or passion. Its trust and companionability and any number of other things that Eric and I simply don't have. I cannot trust Eric. I'm not Eric's possession, and I am tired of being treated like one."

"Sookie, you are still Eric's wife." Pam said, beginning to sound slightly annoyed.

"Not by choice." I reminded her.

"That is of no matter. By vampire law you are still his. You cannot avoid this. You cannot avoid him. Even if Eric were to release you from your union, it would have to for his wishes, not for yours. Eric as Sherriff cannot be weakened by a human, even if he wanted to he could not." Pam explained.

So there was no hope of ever being free of Eric. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to in front of Pam. "No man can trespass upon your union until and unless Eric allows it. Doing so can be punishable by death. Eric loves you. I do not believe he would accept any petition, and he could not accept one from a constituent of his. You should honestly reconsider mending the rift you have created between yourself and Eric." Pam said.

She stood up, getting ready to leave. "You should come to Fangtasia soon." She told me with a smile. "You're always a treat to see." She told me giving a look that was less than innocent.

I wasn't up for responding to her lesbian banter just now. "Goodnight Pam." I told her, walking her to the door.

She looked at me, her eyes focused, her voice serious, she told me, "Think about what I said."

I wanted to ask which part, but everything she said gave me food for thought. "I will." I assured her, and shut the door. I would wait for Pam to leave before going over to Bills. Should I even go to Bill's? I knew that he could get in trouble, but I hadn't realized he could be killed. I couldn't live without Bill, I couldn't let that happen. We definitely needed to talk. I waited for Pam to be well and truly on her way back to Shreveport before I crossed my yard towards Bill's house.

"Sookie." Bill greeted me, taking me into his arms, kissing me. He made me lose my train of thought, kissing him was exquisite. When we parted, my thought process returned.

"We need to talk." I told him, and he agreed. He lead us to the living room, where he sat next to me on the couch. I told him what Pam had said, and relayed what she what was said between the lines regarding Bill. If Eric knew that I was actually with Bill, I have no doubt Bill would already have felt the consequences.

"We need to take a step back." I told Bill.

"I do not agree." Bill responded.

"You could be killed. It's not worth it."

"You are worth anything. I could be killed, but it is not assured. Eric would be given the choice for my punishment."

"I love you Bill. I do not ever want to live without you. Please listen to me. Our being together is not worth it. I am yours. You are the only one I ever want to be with. We will figure this out, but until then, I think we should keep it platonic." I explained. I smiled "Or at least as close to platonic as we can be."

"Sookie, I don't think that is necessary, but for you, I will do anything. Even this," he told me. He pulled me into his arms. "Is this ok?" He asked.

"I think so." I answer.

"And this?" He asked kissing me deeply. My mouth responded though not with words. "But not this?" Bill asked, slipping his hand between my legs, rubbing me, on top of my underwear and Merlotte's shorts.

"Not that I said." Using all of my will power to answer and try to move away from him. I wiggled, pulling my body up and away, though closer to his chest.

Bill laughed, "Then you should stop moving like that against me, it's entirely too enticing." He said, and I could feel beneath me what he meant. He smiled at me and shifted me back to sitting next to him on the couch. "We will figure this out, and soon. For I do not know how long I will be able to keep my hands off of you, my love."

We kissed again, though I worked to keep it chaste so we wouldn't get carried away, which I was entirely too close to doing. "Yes, soon." I agreed. "I should go though." I told him. He walked me to the door.

"Goodnight my dearest. Sweet dreams." He told me. I told him goodnight as well, and was all too quickly on my way home. I missed him as soon as he closed the door behind me.

When I got back into my house, my machine was blinking to indicate I had a message. I didn't remember it blinking when I got home from Merlotte's, but it was really late, and I couldn't imagine anyone would have called since Pam left. I hit the button to play the message.

It was Jenna, her voice seemed off somehow, but I couldn't place why. "Hey Sookie. I'm sorry to call so late. I was hoping you would still be up. I met a nice man as I was leaving Merlotte's who really wanted to meet you. I'm with him now. If you'd call me when you get a chance, I would appreciate it. Talk to you soon." She said. We had been spending some time together during the time we had off during the day and I considered her a friend so I had her cell phone number, but she wasn't really the kind of person who would normally call someone in the middle of the night just to introduce someone.

Then it was like the light bulb came on. She had met Victor, or someone sent by him. Someone was waiting for me, but I had got out early. Whoever it was had glamoured her; and whoever it was still had her.


	10. Glamoured

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 10 - Glamoured**

I don't know how long I stood there frozen, trying to figure out what to do. Bill was just next door, I could go to him. Eric would surely be involved at some point though, and if I went to Bill first Eric would be beyond livid. I was a friend of the Long Tooth pack, I could call Alcide and see if the Weres could help me, the good Lord knows how many times I had helped them out. Or maybe, just maybe, I could go to sleep, as weary as I was, and wake up in a world where Vampires hadn't come out of the coffin, my grandfather wasn't half Fae, Shifters and Weres didn't exist, and I couldn't read minds. As much as that might be nice, I knew there was absolutely no chance of that happening.

There was no way around it. I would have to go to Eric. As much as I was loath to admit it, even to myself, our blood bond would have come in handy right about now. Damn my impertinence. I really should have been more patient, and waiting until this mess with Victor was cleared up before breaking the bond. There was nothing to be done about it now though, so I called Bill. He picked up on the first ring.

"Sookie. Is something wrong he asked?" His voice was as smooth as ever, but it held a hint of concern.

"Hey Bill. Actually there is. Someone who wanted to meet me has taken Jenna. I think it's a vampire, because I think she's been glamoured. She called while I was at your house," I explained.

"I'm on my way," He responded.

"No," I told him, my voice panicked. "I have to go see Eric." I told him.

He snarled. "Absolutely not," he told me.

"Bill, he's the Sherriff of this area, there is no way to keep him out of it. And while we are no longer bonded, I can count how many people know that on my fingers. If Eric were not to know, it would be dead giveaway and would put me in greater danger. He is also still my husband by vampire law which makes it his concern." I explained, trying to reason with him.

Bill was silent. "Sookie, you are mine. You are my priority. I will stand idly by, and watch you go back to him."

"I have to see him Bill."

"I will go with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I will not let you go alone!" Bill stated, a note of finality in his voice. I wanted to protest, but it occurred to me, that if I went to Eric now, without him, that I might lose Bill forever. There was only so many times a man is willing to forgive you choosing someone over them.

"I need to change. I want to be on our way to Shreveport in 10 minutes, max." I told him.

We both hung up and I went to my room to change. I didn't want to be out all night in my Merlotte's outfit. I changed into a pair of blue jeans, a cream colored peasant top, and my home sneakers, a worn in pair of Adidas. I didn't know what all we were getting in to tonight, and I wanted to be comfortable. Bill was at my house in record time, and was standing in my bedroom as I finished dressing. I brushed through my hair and put it back up into an elastic so it would be out of the way and I wouldn't have to think about it.

We left the house without comment. Once in the car, I made some calls. First I called Sam to let him know what happened. Jenna and I both worked for him so he had a right to know, and his enhanced senses due to being a shifter could prove useful to pick up the scent. I explained where we were going and Sam didn't like the idea, but I wasn't willing to argue tonight. I needed to get my friend out of danger. He agreed to go check out the parking lot, and let me know if he found anything of note.

Next I called Alcide. The last time we had spoken was when I stood in for Shaman for his pack some weeks ago. The memory of the taste of the drink/drug he gave me nearly made me gag, so I pushed it back out of my mind.

The phone rang three times before Alcide answered. "Hello," Alcide said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey Alcide, sorry for waking you," I told him.

"Sookie; Hey. I've been thinking about you," he said dreamily. I thought I could hear a smile in his voice. I wasn't the only one who could hear it, it seemed- a low growl came from the driver's seat. It seems Bill was going to be possessive all over the place tonight.

"It's the middle of the night, what's up?" Alcide asked, coming more alert. "What's wrong?"

"It's my friend Jenna!" I said trying not to become hysterical, having to recount the story again. I first had to explain who Jenna was, as I hadn't talked with Alcide since before she started working at Merlotte's. Then I explained the predicament that I was in with Victor and with Eric, though I left out the fact that I had broken our bond.

"Will you please go to Merlotte's and help Sam find anything on who might have taken her, and where she might have gone?" I asked. "I'm on my way to see Eric, but the sun will be up in a matter of hours, and there is only so much that he can do before then." I explained.

"Sookie, I wish your call had been more social." Alcide said with a touch of regret in his voice.

"I could say the same for you when you call me." I reminded him. As more often than not it was to as a favor for the pack. "Will you help?" I asked.

"Of course," he told me sounding almost injured that I doubted him. "You're a friend of the pack, and of mine. I'll call Jannalynn, and we'll head out as soon as we can." He told me.

"Thank you." I told him.

"It's what friends are for." He told me simply. "I'll call you when we know something," he said, and we said our goodbyes.

The last phone call I made was to Eric, so he would be expecting us. I gave him the Reader's Digest version of what I thought had happened, and what I was doing about it. Eric sounded politely concerned, but not overly. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, thanks to the lack of the blood bond, and I was beginning to remember how difficult dealing with him had been before we had been bonded. Even without the bond I could tell Eric was upset that I was in the car with Bill. I wasn't dealing with their obnoxious jealousy this evening though, there were more important matters at hand. I let him know we would be there shortly, and hung up.

After I got off the phone with Eric, Bill spoke. "Sookie, it would be safer if we were bonded. If something were to happen, I would immediately know if something were wrong, and I would be able to find you in an emergency," He explained. "Eric will tell you as much, and try to compel you to bond with him again." Bill's face was blank, but I knew there was anger in his eyes at the thought.

"I will not bond with Eric again." I told him resolutely. "At this point I would rather die than have my life bound to Eric. I will not again bind myself to anyone. Excepting if I one day get married."

"Sookie, Eric may try to force you, though I will never let him." He told me, then his voice softened. "I would like to be bound to you again for other reasons too, I miss feeling you. I was going to bring it up eventually, but this would be a situation where it could be very useful."

"Bill, I love you. I can understand your view, but please consider mine. Since I met you I have felt someone else within me, and most recently it has been a very strong feeling, and it has been Eric. I really just want to feel like me for now. I understand that logistically it might be beneficial, but I still would really like to just be me." I told him. I just barely smiled to myself, I knew this wasn't really the appropriate time, but logistically had been on my word a day calendar a few weeks ago, and this was the first time I had a chance to use it.

"I love you too Sookie. I see your side, and respect your decision. Maybe you might consider changing your mind later; it feels like I'm missing a part of me without you there." He said.

I put my hand on his shoulder and slid it down his arm. He removed his hand from the steering wheel, and opened it to mine. Holding his hand, "I will think about it, later," I promised him.

It was well past closing time at Fangtasia so instead of going there, we met Eric at his home. We stopped at the security gate for the neighborhood. The security guard greeted me by name and waved us through. Bill was none too pleased, but I reminded him that like it or not Eric and I had been together for awhile, and there was nothing that could be done about it now. We pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I still had a key- I hadn't even thought about it when I dropped off the box with his things in it, but I felt awkward at the idea of using it.

I didn't have to. As Bill and I walked towards Eric's front door, it opened to reveal Eric's figure in the doorway.

"Compton, thank you for accompanying my wife." Eric said inclining his head in greeting. He wasted no time staking his territory. "Sookie." He greeted me, offering me his hand. I remained beside Bill; I couldn't deny his claim upon me in regard to our 'marriage' but I would not let him claim me physically.

"I am sorry that Sookie's friend may be in danger, but I am glad I am able to be there for her." Bill responded, making it clear that his assistance had nothing to do with Eric.

Eric dropped his hand when it was clear I would not take it, he lead us into his living room. He stopped abruptly, turned around and was standing not inches in front of me, facing me, in less time than it would have taken me to blink.

"My love." He said. Then his eyes flashed. "You smell of him!" He growled. I took a step back. Glad that I had so many years practice in controlling my facial expressions, I refused to let me guilt show. Bill was a few steps ahead of me as Eric had stopped our progress, but I could see his body tense.

I took a step back from Eric. "I just spent a half an hour in his car. And I had been by his house this evening to talk." I explained, not lying. I knew Eric well enough to know what he was thinking without any blood bond, or my telepathy that didn't work on vampires anyhow. He was torn between me, and attacking Bill.

Luckily this response gave him pause, at least for the moment. "What would you have to talk to him about, that you couldn't discuss with me?" He spat. "He is my subordinate, you are my wife, it is not done!"

I was angry, "I am a person Eric! A woman grown! I am not a child to be ordered around, or a doll to be put on a shelf. I am not something to be claimed, as you have tried to do. I can talk to whoever I want about whatever I want, and it's none of your business! I can do as I please!" I yelled at him.

Eric turned his anger another direction, and in a flash was in front of Bill. Before I knew it Bill was pinned against the wall behind him. "Being in your presence may account for your scent on MY WIFE, but that does not account for her scent so abundantly ON YOU!" Eric exploded. Bill was strong, very strong, but Eric was over a thousand years old and much stronger than Bill it seemed.

Bill's face was nearly as dark as Eric's, "Sookie and I were once lovers, we are neighbors, and have found our way back to being friends. I love her. If she is in need of the physical comfort of a hug, I could no more turn her away, than I could hurt her." Bill told him, his voice cold.

"You know the law! She is my WIFE!" Eric growled.

"And your 'wife' came here because her friend may be in grave danger! Which your jealousy is doing nothing to help!" I yelled at him, terrified of what might happen if this went on any longer. It did not make Eric let Bill go, but it did bring them back to the situation at hand.

"This is not finished, Compton. We will come back to it another time. Sooner rather than later," Eric told him, using Bill's body to shove away from the wall towards me. "Yes Sookie, you are right. You are here for Jenna. I called Victor, to check on things. He says that he is in New Orleans for the moment on a vacation. This may or may not be true. I didn't mention Jenna, for I didn't want to tip our hands if he has her. As it happens Pam, after having left Bon Temps, was on her way to New Orleans on some business for me, so she will see what she can find and report back." Eric said.

I sank down onto a couch, I was really worried about Jenna. Eric took a seat next to me, and Bill took a chair. I couldn't tell how Bill felt about the seating arrangements, and at that moment I really couldn't care. My focus had returned to my friend, who was with someone who was looking for me. My phone rang. It was Alcide. He was to the point and the conversation was short. There was no sign of a struggle and Jenna's car was still in the parking lot. The scent that was with her was Vampire, but they couldn't tell who, as the scent of Pam, Bill, and Eric was heavy at Merlotte's, and there were scents of other vampires they didn't know also there. The pack tracked them as far as they could without running where they might be seen, or hit by cars, and it seems that they were headed for New Orleans.

I relayed this information to Eric and Bill, neither of whom seemed surprised. It was only logical, especially give that Victor was in New Orleans. We would have to go.

"I don't know how we will be received in New Orleans, Sookie." Eric told my, his voice soothing, or at least trying to be. "I am truly sorry that your friend has been taken, and that you are again put in a situation to rescue someone you care about," He went on. "You are so fragile. I know we are quarreling, but I couldn't bear to lose you," He told me. He was being so timid it was throwing me off guard. That must have been what he was going for because after I pause he continued, in the same pleading voice, "It would assuage some of my concern if you would bond with me again. I would know how you are feeling, if you were in danger, I could find you if need be, and my blood would make you stronger." Eric said. It was almost like déjà vu, the conversation so closely mirrored the one I had with Bill not two hours earlier.

Bill didn't react, we knew Eric would want to do this. "No, Eric. I can see how it might be useful, but I broke our bond on purpose." I told him as gently as I could while still sounding resolute.

Eric's anger flared. "I will not abide your dismissal of me and my concern. We must be rebound!"

"I won't." I responded simply

"If any vampire besides Pam were to find out we are no longer bonded, I can't even contemplate what the consequences might be for you. You are my wife, I love you, we must! I do not want to have to force you. I will not take you near Victor without being bonded." He said. I wanted to point out Bill was a vampire who also knew, but I was smart enough to realize now was not the time. The thought of Victor scared me, especially after his veiled threat at our last meeting. I did not want to be blood bound to anyone right now, least of all Eric, but the thought was a teeny tiny bit tempting.

My breath caught, as I thought on what Eric had just said. Pam. Pam was in New Orleans. Pam, Eric's second in command, who rarely if ever left his side. Pam, Eric's child who he could trust above any other, who had been at Merlotte's tonight, was on her way to New Orleans.

"You!" I accused. "You did this! You had Pam take Jenna, to try to make me bond with you again!" I yelled. If blood were to drain from a vampires pale face, I think that is exactly what Eric's face looked like in that moment.

* * *

A/N: Everyone thanks for the comments, and double thanks for letting me know that I had written Amelia instead of Jenna in the conversation with Bill. I had her on the brain when I was writing this chapter, and had written it an other time as well, and had to fix it. Thank you!


	11. Eric

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 11 - Eric**

Eric took a step back, as if I had hit him. Tears sprang from my eyes. Eric didn't respond. "How could you?" I screamed at him.

"Is this really what you think of me?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He stared at me as if he were lost, and searching for something. "Do you really believe I am capable of such a thing? Do you really not know how much I love you? That I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you?"

I couldn't make myself respond. The answer was obvious. He took another step back. "I see." He said. It took a moment but Eric schooled his features, a skill he had perfected over a thousand years. "That is of no mind. You thought the same of me when we met, and you came to love me. You will again, my wife." He told me dismissively. "I do not have Jenna, and I would not have kidnapped a human girl you have only recently befriended. If I were the vampire you believe me capable of being I would have taken someone much closer to you, to ensure your bonding with me, and I wouldn't have made it so easy to track where I had taken them. If I could return her to you with just my words, I would in an instant my love, make no mistake." He explained.

I was mollified. I really did think Eric was capable of something this devious. I had been so angry with him over everything that had happened, I convinced myself that he was capable of anything to get what he wanted. That he didn't really love me. The look on his face when I accused him, proved that I was wrong. As imperfect as Eric had been, he did and does truly love me. My anger had been quelled and I realized I was wrong to accuse him. He had been devious in the past, yes, but not cruel, not to me. And if I were being honest with myself not everything that happened was his fault, not even our bond was wholly of his doing. He didn't glamour me to fall in love with him, that was of my own doing. He had tricked me into this 'marriage' but I hadn't asked what was in the black velvet square, and I hadn't looked. I may not have consented to the marriage, but I was not wholly without sin. These were thoughts for another time though, because if Eric didn't have Jenna, then Victor surely did.

"I'm sorry." I told Eric honestly.

"You can make it up to me later," Eric responded. He flashed a sexy grin, to which Bill responded by tensing. Luckily Eric didn't see as Bill was behind him, Eric and I having risen to our feet during the previous moments. "For now, we need a plan," He said. "It is too late to leave for New Orleans now, we will never make it before sunrise, even if I were to drive." Eric said referring to his insistence on trying to double the speed limit. "We will make the arrangements tonight and leave as soon as the sun sets. I will call Victor and let him know we will arrive tomorrow. I will tell him that my bride wishes to see New Orleans. Compton, you will have to arrive separately, it would be inappropriate for me to allow Sookie to consort with her former lover." Eric said, taking some amount of delight in the last part.

I wanted to object to putting on the show, but I couldn't. Not only did I need Eric's help, but my 'marriage' with Eric was the only thing keeping me safe from the most overt of dangers. I needed the guise of Eric's wife, even if I didn't want it.

"Should I call Jenna back, and let her know?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Call her in the morning, as if you had just received her message upon waking. Speak to her as you normally would, be perky. I'm sure she won't be able to answer if she is being held, so you will just leave a message." Eric responded. "In order to not waste time at sundown, you should stay here tonight," He told me, his mouth turning up at the corners in a near smile. It faded though as he looked at Bill. "You as well Compton. I have suitable accommodations for you both." Eric said.

Even if Bill had wanted to leave, Eric was his Sherriff and he had to obey. I on the other hand could try to leave, but I simply would not leave Eric alone with Bill. "You know where they can be found," Eric said inclining his head to Bill. "Sookie, I would like to talk to you." He told me. I looked at Bill, knowing that there was nothing I could say to him without causing further problems. He nodded and I followed Eric.

Eric took me to his office. He sat behind the solid cherry desk, and I sat in a chair to the side. Still feeling bad about having accused him of taking Jenna, I stared at my feet.

"Sookie," He said in his smooth voice. "I love you." I looked up, not expecting the conversation to go this way. "You were right to think that I am capable much in order to have my ends met. After so long, being with you, being in love with you, being bonded with you; Sookie, your pain is mine. For you to think that I could…" He said and his voice trailed off.

"Eric, I'm sorry," I told him, barely above a whisper.

"Did you ever love me?" He asked. He sounded hurt, something I had never heard from him.

"Of course!" I responded, startled. "I did truly love you. Just not as much as I thought I did. The bond made everything seem so much more," I explained.

"You did truly love me. Does that mean you don't at all, now?"

"You will always have a piece of my heart, but no. I'm not in love with you at all anymore," I told him, my heart aching. It was almost true, but the little flicker of love I still held for him was nothing compared for how I felt for Bill and I didn't want to give Eric any false hope.

"Why not?" Eric demanded. He sounded angry and maybe he was, but given the way this conversation had gone I'd be willing to bet it was because he was in pain. It hurt me to be hurting him, but there was nothing for it. It was well and truly over, and my heart belonged to another, though I was not going to tell him that part.

"To be in love, you have to have trust. I've put too much of the blame for some of the things between us on you, I know. But you have tricked me at every turn. A lot of the things that have gone on in my last in the last few years are because of my being close to you, both physically and emotionally, and while that isn't completely your fault, it is a problem. Mainly though, you're just not the one for me. I don't want to be a vampire Eric. What happens when I age? Will you still love me when I'm 50? What about when I'm 70? Will you still be happy with me when I'm no longer able to enjoy sex with you as often, or at all? One day you will leave me, or one day you won't be content to watch me age, and you will turn me." I explained.

Eric's voice was pleading when he responded, "I love you Sookie, no matter what. I will love you until you take your last breath, and beyond. I would never change you against your will, and I would never forsake you due to age. I love you. Why can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry Eric. I believe you love me, I do. But not enough. I don't believe you would stay with me until I die. Which one day I will." I told him.

Eric took a moment to let my words sink in. Whether in his heart he agreed, or if he had fooled himself into believing otherwise I don't know, and he didn't say. I rose to leave, but he stopped me. "Tomorrow we must arrive as one. Our marriage is still binding in the vampire world. I still love you, but you must act the part. I will admit, this is something I will appreciate but in honesty this is far more for your safety than for my enjoyment. Victor must see you as mine. You will need my scent on you." I began to protest, but he stopped me. "I don't think I could, with you tonight. Not without harming you. You should sleep in my bed, where my scent is strong. I will sleep elsewhere."

"I'm sorry." I told him, meaning it.

"But it changes nothing," He said rising from his chair. He kissed my forehead, and walked out, leaving me sitting alone in his office, not sure how I felt.


	12. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 12 - Road Trip**

I heard him leave the house – his house. It was only a couple of hours before sunrise so he couldn't have gone far. I wondered if he was going to feed or if he just couldn't be in the house with me any longer after what I said. It hurt to know I had hurt him but there was nothing I could do. I had made my choice, and I loved Bill far more than I ever even thought I loved Eric. As if my thoughts had called him, Bill walked into Eric's office.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. He must have heard Eric leave.

"I have to sleep in Eric's bed," I told him. I saw his eyes flash, and his body tense. "Eric will be sleeping elsewhere. We still need to appear together in front of Victor, at least when we get there," I explained.

He didn't exactly relax, but his body did seem to ease some. "I understand." He said. I guess I still looked troubled, because then Bill asked, "Is anything else wrong?"

"I guess I underestimated Eric's feelings. He says he truly loves me. I care about him, and I'm hurting him. It doesn't change that he's not the one for me. It doesn't change how deeply in love with you I am, but I just don't like knowing that I'm actually hurting him," I explained.

Bill steeled himself, "I understand. I believe that Eric is only reaping what he sewed in trying from the moment he laid eyes on you to take you from me, to take you for himself, but I can understand how having loved him once his pain is hurting you. It's who you are. You are a wonderful person with a heart you are not afraid to use. Try not to worry yourself too much my love. I am sure Eric has gone out to feed, and will be more himself tomorrow night."

"I hope so," I told him. "It's late, and I've been up for far too long. I'm going to go to bed."

"Sweet dreams, my love," Bill told me, pulling me into his arms.

"I love you," I responded, hugging him close to me. I broke away and walked reluctantly to Eric's room.

Eric's room held so many memories almost all of which were good, which did nothing to soothe how I felt about hurting him. I remembered the first time we made love on the bed I was about to sleep in by myself. And I remembered the countless times after. I remembered the first fight we had laying in his bed- He had wanted me to quit my job, and move to Shreveport. I remembered making up too. I stopped myself from reminiscing any further. I was in love with Bill, I had done nothing wrong. Eric wanted something from me I would never be able to give. And I was here in his bedroom because my friend was missing and I wanted to find her. This was not the time. I need to focus on the task at hand and ahead. I pulled my outfit off, pulled on a night shirt that I had left at Eric's house for the times I spent the night, and climbed into my ex-boyfriend/vampire husband's bed.

I had set my watch alarm to wake me at 9:00 so that I could call Jenna back. When I woke up to the beeping, it was clear that I hadn't gotten enough rest, but I knew once I talked to Jenna I would be able to go back to sleep. Her number was programmed into my phone, but I still wasn't used to using the contact list so I just dialed her number from memory. While we had only been friends for a brief time, we had talked regularly and I had a good head for remembering things. The phone rang four times, and just like Eric had theorized it went to voicemail.

"Hey Jenna it's Sookie. Sorry I missed your call last night, I was out like a light," I lied, trying to keep my voice calm and even. There was no way I could pull off my typical perky demeanor as much as Eric thought it would be best, but since it was first thing in the morning that could be easily blamed on having just woken up. "You met someone who would like to meet me? I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to make his acquaintance last night. I don't know why anyone would trouble themselves to meet little ole me, but I guess that would be alright. Give me a call when you get a chance and maybe we could set something up. I'll talk to you soon. Bye," I told her voicemail.

Having called Jenna I was sure that my worry for her would cause me to not be able to get back to sleep; but I was wrong. I had laid in bed for 15 minutes and decided I would get up if I wasn't asleep in 10 more. That was the last thought that crossed my mind until I woke up again that afternoon.

The sun wouldn't set for a couple of hours, so I had time to worry. I checked my phone and Jenna hadn't called back. I didn't really think she was going to, but it would have been nice. I called and checked in with Sam. He said that he had gotten a call from Jenna last night too, saying she wouldn't be at work for a few days. He didn't know how he had missed it last night, but beyond that he didn't have anything new. This gave me hope that whoever had her didn't have plans that were too horrible if they let her call work and give an approximate return date, but then it crossed my mind that it could have just been a cover so I wouldn't be alarmed, since we worked at the same place, and anyone who knew anything about me knew that Sam Merlotte was my friend as well as boss. I called Alcide and he also didn't have anything further to share. We talked for a few minutes anyway, and he told me to call if I needed anything while we were in New Orleans, before we hung up.

With no helpful information I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. It may have been well past breakfast time but it was still my first meal of the day. I made myself a piece of toast with peanut butter. I was surprised to find fresh bread, I hadn't stayed the night at Eric's in quite a while, but then he probably had it in hopes that I would change my mind- which I thought was thoughtful in an egotistical sort of way.

After I had been sitting at the table a while I realized that Eric's house was completely still. It was odd as usually I would see Eric's day guy at least once when I got up. Eric never said, but I suspected that his day guy was made to stay around until I woke up, in case there was anything I needed. Jeffery currently filled that position and I hadn't seen him since I left the box of Eric's stuff in his room, what felt like forever ago.

Jeffery was kind of refreshing compared to the other people Eric worked around. He wasn't quite a fangbanger, although he did enjoy working for a vampire. He didn't dress in the goth attire that I saw so often on the employees and patrons at Fangtasia – instead he looked like he could have been a walking ad for Abercrombie. He was nice to me, something I appreciated being that Eric's last day guy was not a real Sookie fan and when you dated a vampire you ended up having a lot of interaction with their day person.

Then I realized that wasn't necessarily true. Dating Eric I had to deal with his day person all the time, coordinating schedules and whatnot. Bill doesn't have a day person though. When I was with Bill the relationship was just me and him. Not me, him, his second in command, and his secretary. I hadn't given that idea too much thought before, though now the situation was looking a little crowded. I liked Pam and all, but I did spend a lot more time with her than I would have on my own, due to Eric's responsibilities.

I had finished eating and had been lost in thought for longer than I realized when I finally pulled myself back to the present. The silence was too much. At home I had things to do that kept me from walking down pointless-thought-lane. This wasn't a time to contemplate the differences between Eric and Bill. I decided to do something productive and take a shower. I went to the master bathroom to freshen up and hopefully help calm my nerves. Eric's bathroom had nothing on Bill's, but was still far more luxurious than mine. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water help ease the stiffness in my back on limbs. I have always found hot showers to be quite soothing and while it didn't erase all of the tension, I knew nothing would until I knew Jenna was safe.

I don't know how long I stayed in the shower, but by the time I came out I had realized that it must have been too long. There were clothes laid out on the bed for me. Most of the clothes I left at Eric's were ones that he would appreciate seeing me in, and this was no exception, although even with just at a glance I knew this was nothing I had left here. The dress was white as newly fallen snow. It was strapless and looked to be about knee length with an A-line skirt that had tiers that were asymmetrical. The chest part of the dress had intricate embroidery in silver, it almost looked like lace.

"Do you like it?" A deep voice asked. I hadn't realized how quickly the time had passed since I woke up, Eric was standing inside the doorway.

"It's beautiful. It almost looks like a wedding dress." I told him.

"That's because it is," He told me. He walked towards me, and dropped to one knee. "Far less formal than I would prefer to see you in though. Sookie, would you please do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked as he opened a little blue velvet box. In it was a diamond ring. The band was white gold or platinum, and it had three square cut stones. The middle and most prominent was a black diamond, and the two at its side were regular diamonds. The ring was as beautiful as the dress.

The moment felt surreal. I had broken up with Eric, had purposefully broken our blood bond, had pledged my heart to my one true love – Bill; but here I was standing in Eric's bedroom in nothing but a towel while he was on his knees in front of me, asking me to marry him; a wedding dress, scratch that my wedding dress laying on the bed next to me. Was Eric out of his mind? "Eric…" I started to respond, but he held his hand to my lips stopping my protest.

"It's just for tonight lover. It will give more credibility to the idea that you are wanting to visit New Orleans as my wife. I do not believe there is a vampire in Louisiana that does not know about your obstinate refusal of our union, but as you have protested so adamantly in front of Victor himself his understanding is entirely too clear in regarding your feelings. If we were to arrive following the human custom of betrothal he will be more apt to believe our relationship and reasons for visiting, which will be the best way of maneuvering a peaceful resolution to whatever he took Jenna to accomplish." Eric explained. His reasoning was sound, and I couldn't disagree so I held out my left hand and let him slide the ring onto my ring finger. "Would you like me to help you into the dress as well?" Eric asked, a sly grin on his face.

"I'm sure I can manage," I assured him, shooing him out of the room. Much like the last time Eric bought me clothes, before me was the entire ensemble; including undergarments, shoes, and accessories. There were low healed white strappy sandals, and a white head band. The jewelry he got me last time was also there, and I sighed in relief inwardly that he hadn't bought me any more.

It didn't take me long to get dressed and ready to go. I kept glancing at my phone, and Jenna had yet to return my call. I wanted to call again, but it would definitely give away that I was worried about her. Since we were trying to play it cool I didn't think that would be the best idea. I walked out into the living room feeling a little self conscious, and rightfully so. Eric's face held a look that would look perfectly in place on a cat who had gotten into the cream. I blushed and looked at Bill. He smiled at me.

"You look lovely," He told me.

"Thank you," I responded, brushing my hair back out of my eyes. I wasn't thinking about the ring on my finger but since Bills eyes were trained so completely on me he saw it. In an instant his face changed. His expression could have been chiseled into marble, and I could have studied the statue for years and not have be able to discern what he felt. Anger, jealousy, sorrow, hope; I had no idea. I began to explain, but Eric interrupted.

"My wife is gorgeous, isn't she?" He asked, making me feel a bit like a Barbie doll, instead of a grown woman. "I had the ring specially made for her. I had it commissioned months ago. While these are not the circumstances I would have preferred to have presented it to her, I am nothing if not pragmatic," He told Bill inclining his head to watch me. "I'm hoping that after the situation with her friend is cleared up, she will give me the joy of keeping the ring and consenting to join her life with mine."

The blood rushed to my face and my gaze dropped to the floor. I looked back at him "Eric…" I tried to respond but he held up his hand to stop me.

"I'm not asking you to decide now, lover. We have business to attend to currently. Just think on it," He told me. The answer for now and for always would be no, no matter what Eric thought. The idea that he had commissioned the ring months ago, he had seriously thought about marrying me, legally, in the human way- something I knew he found to be at least somewhat demeaning, made me think though. I blushed with shame. I really had underestimated Eric in so many ways lately.

"We should be going," Bill said, his voice cold.

"Yes, you are right," Eric responded. Both of them stood up. "I called Victor while you were finishing your shower, he will be expecting us," He told me.

"That might explain why Jenna hasn't returned my call," I responded.

"That's all together possible." Eric said. "Let us be on our way to New Orleans then, my wife." He told me, taking my hand and leading me to his car.

I glanced back at Bill, but his face was impassive. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but there was no way that I could. His eyes briefly met mine. I knew my emotions were written on my face, and all I wanted was to be in Bills arms. He turned and went to his car. I climbed into the passenger seat of Eric's car, and in no time we were on our way.

The ride to New Orleans was shorter than it would have been had I been driving. I never understood how Eric was never so much as pulled over, much less why he never got speeding tickets, but I guess it was a mystery I would never solve. I had asked where Bill was, as I hadn't seen his car since we left Eric's neighborhood, and he told me that Bill had gone a different way. My heart sank; I missed Bill. Eric explained we couldn't arrive together, but I still wished he was close to me. I would feel more secure playing the part of the loving fiancé if I knew me true love was close to me.

More secure or not, Bill wasn't there and I had to be convincing- Jenna's life could depend on it. We arrived in front of Sophie Anne's previous residence. It had been beautifully restored, and quickly too. Amelia's father had the contract, and he executed it grandly. A valet walked towards the car, to park it out of the way.

"Are you ready my wife?" Eric asked taking my hand as we walked past the security guards that were posted on the stairs before the doorway.

"As I'll ever be," I responded willing it to be true.


	13. New Orleans

**Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

**Chapter 13 - New Orleans**

We walked into the building past many people and even more guards. Before I knew it, we had entered the hall to be presented to Victor. He of course was waiting for us, along with his entourage. His clothes seemed to change only slightly more often than his curly hair – which was never. His suit was Armani, though instead of black, tonight he was in navy blue. The vampires at his side were more casually dressed, which wasn't much of a surprise as Victor was the head honcho under Felipe de Castro's orders.

He inclined his head to Eric, the typical vampire greeting. "Eric, Sookie, How nice to see you," He said. It was a friendly greeting but I knew not to trust him. Somewhere along the line someone taught Victor that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, but I wasn't taken in.

While my interest in being cordial was not, my manners were genuine "Good evening Victor. It is so nice of you to welcome us personally. I haven't seen much of New Orleans. I'm really excited about Eric showing me around," I told him. I smiled, it was my fake smile, but I tried my best to smooth it out so it didn't seem so strained. I don't know how well it worked.

"You look absolutely stunning this evening," Victor told me.

"Thank you." I responded automatically. I looked away from Victor and smoothed my dress, even though there was nothing wrong with it. I took this moment to scan the room for Jenna, but she was nowhere in sight. She still hadn't called me back yet, and it was all I could do to keep my worry in check. I saw Pam though, which elicited a real smile. She responded in kind.

"Yes, isn't she?" Eric asked Victor. "My wife is determined to have a human nuptial ceremony, and I have decided to indulge her. We've come to celebrate," Eric elaborated; a hint of smile on his lips.

"How charming." Victor responded, though it sounded to me more like he was mocking my humanity than he actually thought the idea to be sweet.

"Congratulations Sookie. The ring is just darling." Pam said with affection. I hadn't been showing it off, but Vampires did have enhanced senses, so I shouldn't have been surprised. Or Eric had already shown it to Pam.

"Thank you," I told her. "Eric has impeccable taste."

"He's a lucky man." Bill responded from behind us. I hadn't heard him walk in.

I seemed to be the only person surprised by his entry. Of course everyone else must have heard him already. "What brings you to our fine city, Bill?" Victor asked.

"I had scheduled to meet with some vampires in the area in regard to my database. When I was informed that my Sherriff would be in the area, I was obliged to postpone." Bill answered.

Victor turned his attention back to me and Eric. He was smiling in a way I wasn't sure I liked. It reminded me too much of the last time I saw him at Fangtasia. "Eric, instead of celebrating your 'engagement' why don't you celebrate your honeymoon? You could marry here," Victor said in a way that sounded more like a command than an offer.

"We would be honored," Eric responded, gripping my hand to let me know not to say anything.

"Let me call for a justice of the peace," Victor said.

"No!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. Victor's eyes flashed and Eric gripped my hand tighter, which hurt. I had to think fast, "I can't get married in this. I need a proper dress," I explained.

Victor laughed. "Tomorrow night it is. Come Eric, we have matters to discuss. Mr. Compton, your joining us is quite convenient; please see to our Mrs. Northman."

Eric turned to Bill and nodded curtly. "Keep in mind, to whom she belongs," he hissed in a whisper that was nearly inaudible. He turned back to me. "I will see you soon my love." He said before leaning in to kiss me. The kiss was passionate, but thankful quick. I welcomed him as all eyes were on us, but Eric had to break away to go to Victor before I could respond more enthusiastically than would be appropriate for a former flame, especially in front of Bill.

Pam left, I assumed to attend to whatever business brought her in the first place. Bill had to step away to talk to one of Victor's people. I looked around the room searching for any sign of Jenna I may have missed earlier, but found nothing. I checked my phone again, there were no missed calls.

"Come Sookie, I will show you to your room." Bill told me. I put away my phone and followed. Bill had been here previously, when Sophie-Anne had been Queen of Louisiana, and master of this house. The building had been damaged in Katrina, but restored beautifully. My friend and former roommate Amelia's father had actually had the contract to fix the building and she told me it had been returned to all its former glory with almost everything exactly as it had originally been. I missed Amelia. I think I took to Jenna so quickly because she kind of reminded me of Amelia, and I had really needed a girl friend once Amelia left, and Arlene went batty with the Fellowship of the Sun people.

I wasn't paying attention when we got to the room I would be staying in. "This is the room you and Eric will share," Bill said as he led me in. He closed the door behind us, and pulled me into his arms. "Don't worry. We will find Jenna," He said me before kissing me. His lips were hard against mine, and I responded in kind. All thoughts of Jenna were lost momentarily as I stood wrapped in Bill's arms.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, after I pulled away from him just far enough to speak.

"Whatever you have to, my love," Bill responded. "We are just as much prisoners as guests this evening, and I imagine you will be escorted tomorrow. We are here to find your friend, and I will not put either her or you in jeopardy. If that means watching you wed Eric, I will stand aside and watch. I know you are mine, and that it is only for show."

I was surprised. I thought Bill might have had some idea as to how to get me out of it, or be insanely jealous, but he was right. Human marriages were easier to get out of than Vampire ones it seemed, and there really wasn't a way around it without announcing to Victor that I was fair game. Even with Bill, Eric, and Pam, I wouldn't stand a chance against Victor and his people. I had to bide my time, and be patient, thought I wasn't a big fan.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

Bill smiled, "I can think of some things," He said as he picked me up and walked towards the bed.

"Not here!" I almost yelled. Bill stopped abruptly, his face puzzled. "You said I'll be sharing this room with Eric," I said, and Bill immediately understood. Dire circumstances or not, Eric would not be able to hold his temper if he walked in to the scent of Bill's and my love making, especially not in a bed that Eric and I would be expected to share.

The room Bill would be staying in was next door, separated only by a very luxurious bathroom. A stroke of luck, as there were guards outside our heavy doors posed as servants. We were able to leave of course, but we were definitely being watched. Bill carried me through the bathroom into his room, and set me down on the bed.

"We'll have to be very quiet," he whispered as he raised his arms to undress me.

"Let me, just in case." I told him timidly. His eyes were locked on me as I stood up to undress. I slipped out of my shoes, and conscious of his attention I turned away from him made a show of slowly unzipping my dress – letting it fall to the floor. I just barely heard Bill gasp. I was standing in a pile of white fabric wearing only a pair of white lace panties that I knew from lingerie ads were called 'cheeky' which exposed the round curve of my bottom, and a white lace strapless bra that matched. I turned back towards Bill- whose fangs were already out, before slowly unhooking my bra, sliding it down my arms and letting it fall to the floor as well. In just my panties, I stepped over to the bed and laid back. I took my sweet time sliding the last remaining bits of fabric.

"Sookie," Bill said, his voice husky and full of lust, before the lace was finally off.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, not increasing the speed with which I was undressing.

Bill didn't respond; his eyes were fixed on my hands, which at this point were just above my ankles. Before I could pull them off Bill was next to me on the bed, and pulled them off the rest of the way and tossed them onto the pile with the others.

"Undress me," he said, and for once I was content to simply obey. He was wearing a blue dress shirt, which I took care and patience in unbuttoning. He was wearing black, flat front Dockers, he could have been posing for a Sears catalog, but instead I was unbolting and unzipping his pants as he lay next to me. I was on my knees tugging them along with his boxer briefs towards his feet when he sat up and kissed me again, deftly removing his pants and tossing them to the floor as he pulled away.

In a movement so quick I almost didn't see he had me pinned underneath him, and he was kissing me. He started at my lips but moved down my jaw line to my throat. From there he moved down my neck and collar bone to my breasts. Bill was well endowed, and at this point highly aroused. I wrapped my hand around his excitement and began to stroke him. After kissing and licking my nipples, Bill continued his trail of kisses toward my navel. He slid his body down the bed pulling himself away from me as his mouth moved to kiss where he had only been able to stroke over panties and shorts, last night. I was trying to stay quiet but my breathing was heavy, as he began to kiss and lick my most sensitive spot. Bill's tongue was urgent inside of me, and I gasped. My pleasure was swift but intense as he worked to bring me to climax more quickly than he ever had before. As much as I was enjoying it, I wanted Bill to slow down and was about to say so when I came, hard. Almost before the involuntary moan escaped my mouth Bill had his hand clamped over it, silencing me.

With his hand still hard on my lips he shifted his body upward and thrust into me. I moaned into his hand. Bill's face was intent and his eyes never left mine as his hips drove forward plunging his deeper and deeper inside of me. Bill seemed almost desperate in his movements, and I matched him at every thrust. The moans I couldn't help silenced against his fingers. While the walls were thick enough not to convey the sound of talking an my ragged breathing, I'm sure that if Bill weren't making sure I stayed quiet, that the whole floor would have been able to hear me, much less the Vampires outside the door. I was at the brink of pleasure when he pulled out and drove into me a final time. I cried out, though no sound was heard as Bill and I came together. I could see the effort it took for him to restrain himself from biting me. Instead he sank down into the bed beside me. "Sookie, " He whispered into my ear huskily, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

We laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before reality set back in. "We should go back to your room, so that I may leave formally. I do not know when Eric will be returning." Bill said.

"Yeah, and it wouldn't be good for him to find us here like this," I told, not being able to repress a smile.

Bill was serious when he responded, " I do believe I would meet the true death, if that were to happen."

"Don't ," I told him. Putting my fingers against his lips, to shush him this time. I kissed him again, rose from the bed, and started to dress. Bill was completely dressed before I had my undergarments on.

"What if Eric comes in here?" I asked. I hadn't wanted Bill's scent in my bed, but I hadn't thought about my scent it his.

"I am sure that if Eric wants something of me he will summon me to your room, if only to show off his possession of you. I have to feed though, since I couldn't from you. In case he wants to enter my room I will bring, a woman here to feed," He explained. I'm sure my face showed how appalled I was, because he quickly added. "I will not have sex with her, Sookie. Though I will have her undress and leave her scent in the bed. Once she leaves, I will request clean sheets, and the request will not seem amiss."

I didn't like the idea of another woman being naked or even nearly so with him, but as I had no better ideas, I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. And it's not like I really had the right to complain as I would be next door with Eric. By now I was dressed, and we walked back through the bathroom into my room. I squeezed his hand.

"I know this is a very difficult situation for you. I love you, and you are the one I want to be with, no matter who I may be married to, and in whatever way," I told him.

"I have put you in difficult situations before, and I can never make up for that. This is a consequence I must accept. You are truly unique and amazing, and I will always love you, with no exceptions." He told me.

We kissed one last time, before I knew he had to leave. It was tender and sweet, and I never wanted it to end. But of course it had to. Bill opened the door, stepped into the hallway, said his goodnights and was gone. My heart ached to watch him away, and for the door to close leaving me alone. I walked back toward the bathroom so I could take a bath. I was happy to find some lavender scented bath salt, and vanilla candles. It surprised me a bit, but thinking on it, it shouldn't have. The human companions of vampires often lived a more luxurious lifestyle than I was used to.

The bathtub was large and inviting. The warm water and the fragrances helped ease the tension of being in the house of someone who would like nothing more that to see me dead, while looking for a friend who had been kidnapped by said person. Of course I still didn't understand why he Victor would take Jenna. He had to have known that I would figure out where she was, and who she was with. That I would have known right away that he had something to do with it. I couldn't see what he had hoped to gain. That is, unless he thought I would come alone. Of course that's it; and a few years ago I might have. Or maybe this was a test to see how truly committed I was to Eric. Victor didn't know that I had broken the blood bond between Eric and I, so he couldn't lure me to New Orleans to kill me, and get away with it. Maybe he was deranged enough to think he could though. I didn't know.

"May I join you, my lover?" Eric asked from behind me. I had been so lost and intent on my thoughts I hadn't heard the door open.

I screamed, and my body jerked, spilling water onto the floor. "What the hell Eric? You scared me half to death!" I yelled at him.

"Not hardly," He responded with a very characteristic smirk. Maybe I hadn't heard the door open because Eric had wanted to scare the day lights out of me.

I scowled at him, "Hand me the towel." There was no point in modesty, not only had Eric seen all of me in the most intimate of ways already, I had added bath salts to the water, not bubbles, so from where he was standing he had a clear view.

He picked up the towel, but instead of handing it to me, he held it higher. "Come and get it," he told me.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was out of town on vacation, and then got home just in time to start the last semseter of my Bacheloriate career, which has taken up most of my time the past couple of weeks. I will try to be more timely going forward. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
